Nouveau depart
by nenessdu54
Summary: Bella, 22 ans,maman d'un petit Tyler de 5 ans, décide de revenir vivre à Forks. De nouvelles rencontres pourraient bien faire en sorte que sa vie deviennent enfin source de joie! Mais le bonheur ne s'acquière pas facilement!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

6 ans que je n'ai pas vu mon père, Charlie

6 ans que m'a vie avait pris un tout autre tournant

5 ans que mon cœur connaissait l'amour absolu

5 ans que je me battais pour une vie meilleur

Et aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, moi Bella Swan, 22 ans je rentre à Forks

et j'emmène avec moi, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée:

mon fils Tyler


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous_

_C'est ma première fanfiction alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer, l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort loin de là, je commence avec déjà un problème de taille! Lol_

_Je pars du principe, que les critiques :bonnes ou mauvaises, font avancées alors surtout n'hésiter pas a me faire part de vos opinions._

_Merci_

**Chapitre 1**

** POV Bella**

Du fond de mon sommeil, je sens une douce petite main me caresser la joue et un doux souffle sur mon visage qui me ramène doucement a la réalité

-Maman....réveille toi!! me chuchote une petite voix a mon oreille

-....

-Maaammmaaannnnn!!!!Allez debout!!!La petite aiguille est sur le 8 sur ton réveil!!

-Ty ....Laisse maman dormir,s'il te plait! Il est encore tôt répondis-je a mon fils tout en me cachant un peu plus sous la couette!!!

Je sens un petit corps passé au-dessus de moi et tout a coup, je me retrouve ballotter sous les assaut de mon fils qui saute sur le lit!

-Ty!!Un lit n'est pas un trampoline!!

-Ben je sais ca!!mais c'est la seule manière pour que tu te réveilles complètement!!hihihi

_J'aime profondément mon fils mais les réveilles de ce genre je déteste._

-Allez maman!!C'est aujourd'hui qu'on part chez tonton Memmet! me dit Ty tout exciter!

-Tyler Swan!Notre avion ne décolle qu'à 16h cet après-midi et là, on est qu'en début de matinée ce qui veut dire que l'on a encore tout notre temps donc ta maman peut encore s'accorder au moins 1heures de sommeil!

-Mais....c'est toi qui m'a dit de te réveiller au plus tard lorsque la petite aiguille serait sur le 8!

Alors, maintenant je ne dois plus écouter ce que tu me dis?? me demanda malicieusement mon chenapan de fils

Sous la question de Ty, je me redresse sur mon séant instantanément !

-Oh que si mon chéri! Il faut toujours écouté ce que dit sa maman!

Donc tu as gagné pour cette fois! Je vais me lever mais avant......viens faire un gros câlin à ta vieille maman dis je a mon fils en l attrapant et le couchant a mes cotés

Tyler mets ses petit bras autour de mon cou et se sert contre moi. Puis je le sent se raidir et se détacher légèrement de moi. Je le regarde, il semble en pleine réflexion

-Ty quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur?

-Ça va maman mais tu as dit que tu était vieille mais c'est pas vrai ça maman!!!! Tu es la plus jolie de toutes les mamans même les mamans de mes copains ne sont pas aussi jolie d abord!! Et pis toi et moi on restera toujours ensemble tous les 2! hein maman?

Une grande fierté me viens devant les paroles de mon fils et une larme me viens. Alors je le serre fort contre moi!

-Oui c'est vrai mon cœur, on restera toujours ensemble et tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout!

-Je t'aime maman

-Bon allez mon ti cœur, viens on va déjeuner une longue journée nous attend avant notre départ! dis-je a mon fils en me levant et lui prenant sa petite main.

** POV Emmet**

Ma petite sœur revenait vivre a Forks! Waouh! On ne vivait plus ensemble depuis le divorce de mes parents, Bella avait alors 11 ans et notre mère Renée l'avait emmenée avec elle a Phœnix alors que moi j avais décidé de rester vivre avec notre père Charlie. Au début, elle venait a Forks nous rendre visite toute les vacances scolaires puis depuis ses 16 ans elle n'est plus jamais revenue nous rendre visite! Mon père Charlie a toujours cru que s'était de sa faute mais Bella disait a l'époque que c'était parce qu'elle avait trop de travail avec les études etc! Du coup c'est moi qui y vais une fois par an ! Papa , ça fait un peu plus de 5 ans qu'il n'a pas vu sa fille mais bien qu'il dit que c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas a trouver le temps je pense que c'est parce qu'il se sent responsable de la désertion de Forks de Bella!

Lors de ma première visite a Phœnix, j'avais fait la connaissance de mon neveux Tyler!Ce fut un choc pour moi de voir ma sœur a presque 17 ans maman!!

Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles alors m'imaginer ma sœur enceinte !! Impossible ! Si je tenais celui qui a engrossé ma sœur je ne donnerais pas cher de sa vie!!non mais franchement!!!

Concernant le père de Tyler, Bella ne dis rien et évite même totalement la conversation alors je fais avec!!!

Puis lors de mes visites ( mes 4 visites d'une semaine a phœnix) j'avais pu contempler ma sœur en amour devant son fils et c'est le principal. Un jour, peut être quel se confira a moi concernant cette partie de sa vie! Je l'espère!

Je devais aller la chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle à 19h, dons nous mangerons certainement sur place avant de reprendre la route du retour tranquillement!J'étais impatient de présenter Bella a mes amis et notamment a ma chérie Rosalie, avec qui je vis depuis un peu plus de 2 ans maintenant!

Puis autant dire les choses comme elles sont , je suis excité de par son retour et stressé de ne pas être a l heure a l'aéroport!!

-Emmet calme toi mon chéri! s'exclame ma chérie en me sortant de mes pensées

-Ben quoi je ne fais rien,Rose! Lui répondis je sans comprendre

-Tu rigoles mon chéri, tu tapes du pied sans arrêt depuis 15 minutes!!! Je sais que ta sœur arrive aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me taper sur le système toute la journée! Me dit elle en me collant un baiser sur le front.

Puis tu sais tu n'es pas le seul a stressé! Moi aussi j'appréhende la rencontre avec ta sœur et son fils! Je ne la connais pas et nous allons vivre sous le même toit le temps qu'ils trouvent un appartement! J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre pour le bien de tous! Repris t-elle doucement

Je regardais ma Rose en écarquillant les yeux devant sont aveu! C'est la première fois que j'entendais de t-elle parole de doute dans sa bouche! Cette « petite » démonstration de sensibilité qui vous pouvez me croire est rare chez Rosalie Hale me gonfle le cœur d' amour profond a son égard! Je ne dis pas que ma chérie n'a pas de cœur loin de la, c'est juste qu'en temps normale elle n'exprime jamais ce qu'elle pense et peut paraître froide et hautaine pour quelqu'un qui ne la connait pas!

Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras!

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passé! Ma sœur est une fille très discrète et je pense qu'elle appréhende beaucoup cette rencontre car elle est également timide de nature mais elle a un cœur en or et je ne l'ai jamais vu détester qui que ce soit!

Puis il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal affirmais je pour l'apaiser

-Tu as raison mon chéri!Je t'aime me dit-elle en m'embrassant

-Eh! Mais j'ai toujours raison ! Rétorquais je fièrement

-Ca c'est ce que l'on te laisse croire mon chéri s'esclaffa ma douce. D'ailleurs repris t-elle faut que l'on se dépêche d'aller chez les Cullen, on est invités ce midi et faut les prévenir que nous ne serons pas parmi eux pour le match de baseball ce soir!

-Ah oui mince!! c'est vrai que je ne les aies pas encore prévenu quand Bella m'a appelé pour me prévenir de son déménagement! Dis je en me frappant le front.

-Allons y me dit ma douce

J'avais vraiment hâte que Bella rencontre mes amis: tout d'abord Rosalie la femme de ma vie puis son frère jumeau Jasper ainsi que les Cullen: Esmée et Carlisle les parents et Edward et Alice cette dernière étant en couple avec Jasper! Ils avaient tous emménager en même temps a Forks Jasper ne voulant pas se séparer d'Alice avait entrainé sa jumelle a suivre les Cullen lorsque Carlisle avait été muter a l'hôpital de Forks, il y a 4 ans maintenant.

** POV Bella**

Je termine le repas de midi tout en observant mon impatient de fils fixer toutes les 5 minutes le cadran de sa montre!

Il ne sait pas encore lire l'heure mais, il maitrise les chiffres et je lui ai montré que lorsque sa montre indiquerais 15 ben il serait temps pour nous de partir à l'aéroport!

Les déménageurs avait fini de prendre les meubles ce matin, il ne restait dans l'appartement que les meubles présents lors de mon aménagement!

J'appelle mon fils a table et le regarde s'installer et commencer a manger tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur sa montre!

-Ty ne soit pas si impatient! Et cesse de fixer ta montre tu vas l'abimer à force le taquinais je

-Pourquoi le temps passe pas plus vite maman? soufflait mon fils.

Je veux aller dans l'avion moi! C'est la première fois que je vais le prendre! Je suis très impatant moi!

-On dit IMPATIENT mon chéri! Et puis tu sais lui chuchotais je a l oreille moi aussi j'ai hâte de le prendre cet avion même si je suis déjà monté dedans mais grâce à lui on va pouvoir habiter quelque temps avec ton oncle et rendre visite à papy!

-Je vais enfin connaître mon papy chouette!!!s'écria Tyler

Maman … est ce qu'il va m'aimer papy? Demanda mon fils en regardant le bout de ses chaussures

-Évidemment mon cœur! Tu es un ange et tout le monde aiment les anges le réconfortais-je

Allez termine de manger Mme Quinn vient faire l'état des lieux de sortie dans peu de temps maintenant chéri!

_Comment peut-il pensé que quelqu'un pourrais ne pas l'aimer en le connaissant? Me demandais-je_

_En même temps il tiens ça de moi alors pourquoi je me pose tant de question!_

_-_Mamie viens! S'exclama mon fils. C'est super je vais pouvoir lui dire au revoir et lui donner mon dessin cria mon fils en courant vers son petit sac de voyage

Tyler avait, depuis qu'il avait vu un camarade avec sa grand-mère, pris pour habitude d'appeler notre propriétaire, Mme Quinn, mamie! Tout naturellement, celle-ci s'étant pris d'affection pour mon fils le voyant tous les jours (eh oui c'est leur voisine du dessous et la nourrice de Tyler lol) avait tenu a ce que Ty ne manque aucunement d'affections de sa mamie d'adoption! Au plus grand plaisir de mon chenapan!

Sa sonne a la porte, et Ty court ouvrir! Je l'entend parler a Mme Quinn et lui faire un énorme bisous sonore.

-Maman, mamie est arrivée m'interpelle mon fils depuis l'entrée

-Fait la rentré mon chéri répondis-je en jetant les restes du repas

-C'est fais l'entendis je me répondre tout proche

Je me retourne et vois mon fils et Mme Quinn main dans la main.

-Bonjour Bella . Prête pour le grand départ a ce que je vois me dis t-elle tristement

-Bonjour !eh oui..

-Oh que oui que nous sommes prêt me coupa Ty mais mamie...

-Oui qu'y a t-il Tyler demanda Mme Quinn en ce mettant a sa hauteur

-Tu va beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup me manquer sanglota mon fils en se blottissant dans ses bras!

Je sens mon cœur se serrer face a la tristesse de ma raison de vivre et m'approche de lui!

-Mon poussin ne t'inquiète pas on prendra souvent des nouvelles l'un de l'autre et puis tu sais je serais toujours ta mamie de cœur ou que tu vive! Et toi et ta maman serez toujours les bienvenue chez moi affirma Mme quinn ce qui eu le don d'apaiser mon fils

-C'est vrai maman? Me demanda mon fils son regard tournés vers moi

-Oui ti cœur et je te promets que tu verras ta mamie quand tu le voudras puis on pourra venir en visite et mamie pourra venir également nous voir si elle le souhaite!

-Cool maman!!Je t'aime! Pis toi aussi mamie je t'aime en plus tu pourras venir nous voir a Foks et rencontrer tonton Memmet et papy! Dit mon fils heureux

-C'est FORKS mon chéri le repris je !Bon allez mon chéri on va faire le tour de l'appartement et après il faudra pensé a prendre la route!

-Chouette!!...FOKS NOUS voilà cria Ty

-FORKS mon chéri le repris je encore une fois rigolant devant son entrain

Lors de ma décision de partir de Phœnix, j'avais peur de la réaction de mon fils de quitter la seule ville qu'il connait pour allez vers l'inconnu et le voir comme sa me réjouie grandement!

** POV Emmet**

Nous étions chez les Cullen depuis quelques heures déjà, les conversations allaient bon train de part et d'autre de la table quand me reviens en mémoire notre absence de ce soir aux cotés de nos amis .

Je me lève donc et demande l'attention de tout le monde! Les différentes conversations s'arrêtent instantanément et tous les regards se fixent sur moi!

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, il n'y a rien de grave dis je calmement. J'ai juste omis de vous prévenir qu'avec Rosalie nous ne pourrons pas être la pour notre samedi soir baseball!

-Comment-ça? Me demande Alice en se levant! On a toujours fait en sorte de se retrouver tous ensemble les samedi soirs et la tu nous dis que vous ne serez pas la!! Alors que vous n'avez jamais manqué un samedi soir!Mais c'est que ça doit être quelque choses de grave finit enfin Alice reprenant sont souffle après cette longue tirade sans respirer!

-Alice! Calme toi dis Carlisle

-Je suis désole Alice mais ç'est vraiment exceptionnel!

Je vous ai déjà parler de ma petite sœur Isabella? Demandais-je

-Oui vaguement répondit Edward

-Ben en fait avec Rosalie on ne sera pas la ce soir car on va chercher ma sœur a l'aéroport!

-Ah mais c'est super s'exclama Esmee! Elle vient passée quelques jours avec son grand frère!

-Heu...Elle vient habité a Forks pour être exact

-Ahhhh mais tu aurais pu le dire dès le début !! Ca change tout cria Alice. Je vais pouvoir enfin avoir une amie autre que vous tous que je considères de ma famille!

-Formidable reprit Esmée, la famille va accueillir un nouveau membre!!

-Heu...Ben...Esmée pour être exact la famille va accueillir 2 nouveaux membres!

-Elle vient vivre a Forks avec son fiancé? demanda Jasper

-Non dis-je pas avec son fiancé mais avec son fils de 5 ans, Tyler

-Ben tu nous as bien dis que c'était ta petite sœur non?me questionna Edward etonné

-C'est vrai et?? dis-je

-Ben toi tu as 26 ans donc logiquement ta petite sœur est plus jeune et étant donner que ton neveux a 5 ans cela signifie qu'elle la eu jeune?

-C'est exact Eddy le taquinais je ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir

Isabella a 22 ans et a eu Tyler un peu avant ses 17 ans!

-C'est dingue aussi jeune mais et le père?? redemanda Edward

-Écoute dis je, je ne connais rien sur le père de Ty. Bella n'a jamais abordé ce sujet avec moi et a toujours changer de conversation quand j'essayais d'en savoir plus!Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je laisse a ma sœur le soin de me l expliquer le jour ou elle le voudra!

Je n'ai jamais entendu Tyler dire papa d'ailleurs les fois ou j''ai été a Phœnix!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est très courageuse à son age et surtout de nos jours d'élever un enfants toute seule affirma Carlisle.

-C'est ma petite sœur dis-je fière! Elle paraît fragile au premiers regard mais elle a une grande force intérieur!

** POV Bella**

On allait embarqué après un au-revoir larmoyant a Mme Quinn ,qui avait tenu a nous accompagnés a l'aéroport et qui nous avait aidé a faire enregistrer nos bagages, en lui faisant la promesse de l'appelée des notre arrivés a Forks!

En empruntant la passerelle de l'avion je regardais a travers les vitres Phœnix et bizarrement je sentis un grand soulagement a l'idée de quitter cette ville et certains souvenirs.

Tenant fermement la main de mon fils et reprenant mon chemin je lui dis:

-Allez Tyler c'est partis pour ton baptême de l'air et le début de notre nouvelle vie!

Je le regarde et malgré les quelques larmes qui coulent encore sur ses petites joues, il me fait un immense sourire!

** POV Emmet**

Alors que l'on parlait depuis un moment sur les mères adolescente, Alice se leva en criant qu'elle avait une idée! Elle veut faire une fête de bienvenue en l honneur de Bella et Tyler ce soir même et que pour cela des que j'ai récupéré ma sœur et mon neveux il faut que je vienne tous droit a la villa!J'acceptais, quelques peu retissant, pensant a la timidité de Bella, lorsque Esmée et Carlisle donnèrent leur accords et devant leurs joies a faire connaissance avec ma petite soeur

-Ce sera un plaisir pour nous me dit encore une fois Esmée! Puis comme ça on sera tous ensemble comme prévu dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil!

Je lui souris et jette un œil sur ma montre.

-Il est l'heure pour nous de partir a l'aéroport. On sera de retour vers 20h si l'avion n'a pas de retard dis je en tenant ma Rose par la main!

-Dépêche toi et reviens vite avec ma nouvelle amie me dis Alice joyeuse

-A tout a l'heure les enfants dis Esmee avec un sourire bienveillant!


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci a tous pour vos reviews!!_

_Alors pour répondre a certaines questions:_

_-concernant la situation professionnel et financière de Bella: c'est dans ce chapitre lol_

_-concernant l'identité du père de Tyler:va encore falloir attendre un peu pour tout savoir lol_

_Quelques petites précisions concernant mon écrit:_

_-écrit entre parenthèse et en italique: les pensées de la personne qui parle_

_-écrit entre parenthèse et souligné (rare): des précisions ou opinion personnels lol_

**Chapitre 2**

** POV Bella**

Nous étions à 30 minutes de Seattle et bien que, depuis notre départ de Phœnix, je me sentes étrangement bien, une sorte de peur, grandissante à l'approche de l'atterrissage, s'insinue petit à petit en moi!

Je sais bien que mon frère sera a mes cotés mais je me pose pleins de questions sur mon père et sa façon de percevoir mon retour après 6 ans d'absence et de silence de ma part! J'avais gardée des contacts avec Emmet et lui demandais des nouvelles de notre père tout en lui demandant de le saluer de ma part, mais qu'en pensait Charlie?

Je voulais le voir faire partie intégrante de ma vie mais le voulait-il aussi?

Je ne savais pas ce qu' Emmet lui racontait suite nos contact téléphonique ou de retour de ses visites annuels et j'avoue que en y pensant je ressentais une boule a l'estomac!

J'avais voulus cette situation, c'est moi qui ne suis plus jamais revenu, et par peur de sa réaction et de son opinion sur sa fille en apprenant pour Tyler, je l'avais mis en quelques sorte de cotés! On en fait des bêtises adolescente, mais aujourd'hui, je crois que celle-ci en est a inscrire en numéro 2 sur ma liste!

_( Il faut que j'arrange les choses, que je prennes mes responsabilités une bonne fois pour toutes)_ mais en aurais-je seulement le courage!!!

J'avais tout a reconstruire à Forks, et pas seulement pour moi, j'ai mon fils a mes cotés et je me dois de faire en sorte qu'il ait le meilleurs!!

Nos premiers jours a Forks ne seront pas de tous repos, entre la recherche d'un logement et celui d'un emploi, mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêtes a franchir tous les obstacles pour Tyler, pour moi et ainsi pouvoir exorciser le passé!!

Bon, le principale obstacle a surmontés a mon goût est celui de trouver un emploi au plus vite, car a Seattle, nous vivions grâce: aux heures que j'effectuais à la bibliothèques du campus en plus de mes cours (sachant que Mme Quinn avait dès le départ refusée que je la paye pour me garder Ty bien que souvent, je rentrais très tard dans la nuit car j'étais de fermeture a la bibliothèques ) et également grâce au fait que a ma majorités, j'ai eu accès a l'héritage de ma grand mère maternelle qui, paix a son âme, était conséquent! Mais aujourd'hui, je pouvais encore tenir au grand maximum 3 mois; en comptant un loyer moyen de 500 dollars ,sans emploi, et avec les dépenses du quotidien; mais après la situation serait périlleuses pour mon fils et moi et ça je ne le voulais pas!

Je regardes mon fils dormir a mes cotés et me demande ce que je serais si je ne l'avais pas! Apprendre de ma gynécologue que j'étais a 3 mois de grossesse avait été un choc énorme pour moi et les conséquences de cette découverte horrible mais après avoir réussi a prendre sur moi et après m'être rendu compte que le petit être que je portais avait pris une place exclusive dans mon cœur, j'ai fais en sorte de réussir mes études! J'ai été fière, a l'obtention de mon diplôme avec mention très bien , de dire a mon fils que désormais sa maman était un professeur de littérature!

Ça n'avais pas toujours étés facile de concilier ma vie de mère, avec celle d'étudiante et d'employée mais j'ai réussi et c'est pour moi le principal!

Aujourd'hui, il ne me manque plus que des élèves a qui transmettre ma passion de la lecture. Mais depuis ce déménagement, je suis certaine que Forks va combler toutes mes attentes!

**POV Emmet**

L'avion de Bella viens d'atterrir et avec Rosalie, nous attendons impatiemment l'entrée des passagers dans le hall des arrivées.

J'appréhende le fais de dire a ma sœur que une petite soirée avait été organisées en son honneur mais plus que tout, c'est le déroulement de la soirée que je redoutais! Je connais bien mes amis pour affirmés qu'il ne devrait y avoir aucuns souci mais c'est plus du cotés de Bella que je m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se sente pas a sa place auprès des Cullen et de Jasper et Rosalie, depuis toute petite elle a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire et de timide ma sœur comme notre père alors que moi, je ressemblais plus à notre mère avec son cotés enfantin et joviale!

Je souris a ma compagne, lui prend la main et l'embrasse pour lui montrer que je suis la, car je la sens légèrement tendu a mes cotés puis je me retournes vers les arrivées quand j'aperçois tout derrière ma petite sœur, qui pour ne pas changer regarde ses chaussures en marchant, avec dans ses bras Tyler! Mon cœur, a sa vue, cogne un peu plus vite.

-Bella criai-je en agitant mes bras au dessus de ma tête afin qu'elle me voit

Elle lève alors ses yeux du sol et lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, me fait un énorme sourire,pose Tyler, lui prend la main et se met a courir dans ma direction.

Je fais de même de mon cotés: tout en lâchant la main de Rose, je franchit en vitesse la distance qui nous sépare. Elle lâche alors la main de Tyler et se jette dans mes bras.

-Nounours s'écrie-t-elle

-Bell's, je suis si content de te voir dis-je la serrant contre moi et l'embrassant fortement sur les joues

-Moi aussi Em', j'avais hâte d'arrivée enfin. Papa n'est pas avec toi? Me demanda-t-elle

-Tu rigoles! Je ne lui ais pas appris ton retour afin de lui faire une surprise!Et crois moi il s'en souviendra de celle-ci l'informais-je hilare

Une petite voix s'élève alors:

-Eh tu n'es pas content de me revoir moi tonton Memet?

Je me rend alors compte que je n'ai toujours pas embrasser mon neveu

-Oh non mon petit! répondis-je en attrapant le propriétaire ce cette petite voix et l'installant confortablement dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas content, mais tout simplement super heureux de te revoir Tyler!!!

Tu sais que tu es mon neveux préférer? lui demandais-je

-Normal, je suis ton seul neveux tonton Memet rit Ty

A chacune de nos rencontres, ce petit me surprend par sa vivacité d'esprit, Il est bien le fils de ma petite sœur pour ça, il n'y à aucuns doute possible. Et, même si, quelques fois je fais semblant de me fâcher lorsqu'il m'appelle Memet, j'adore sa façon de le faire!!

Bella, nous regarde souriante. Puis, je la vois fixer un point légèrement derrière moi et prend conscience de l'absence de Rosalie!! Je pivote légèrement et la vois tendue mais souriante a quelques mètres de nous! Je l'invite a se rapproché et tend ma main libre afin de me saisir de la sienne.

-Rose, ma chérie, commençais-je, je te présente ma petite sœur Bella et Bella, voici ma compagne Rosalie

-Enchantée et bienvenue Bella dis ma chérie en faisant une bise a ma sœur ce qui me surpris

-Enchantée également Rosalie lui répondis Bell's!! Depuis le temps, que mon frère me parle de toi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer en chair et en os !

Surpris par la bise que Rose a donné a Bella ainsi que par la facilité avec laquelle ma sœur lui a répondus sans rougir et en la regardant , je décide de continuer les présentations..

-Et ce petit bonhomme dans mes bras est mon neveux Tyler.

Tyler la regarde d'abord fixement, comme s'il essayait de se faire déjà une opinion

_(encore un trait de caractère de ma sœur )_

Puis un sourire a son intention se dessine sur ses lèvres

_-_Waouh!!!Tu es belle tata Rosalie s'exclame t-il

-Ty! Le reprend illico Bella, soit respectueux envers Rosalie tu veux! Et avant de te permettre d'appeler Rosalie tata, demande lui la permission, elle ne te connais pas mon chéri continue-t-elle plus doucement

**POV Bella**

Je fixais mon fils ahurit par son entrain inhabituel a parler avec une inconnue et un peu gêné de la familiarité dont il gratifiait Rosalie

-Désolé maman bougonne mon fils. Je m'excuse Rosalie, je....

-Non mon chéri, tu n'a pas a t'excuser, au contraire le coupe Rosalie, je suis très heureuse de ton initiative et si ta maman est d'accord, je veux bien que tu m'appelle tata, Tyler continue-t-elle en lui appliquant un tendre baiser sur sa joue!

Le baiser le fais rougir et lorsqu'elle s'écarte de lui, il lui adresse un immense sourire. Il me regarde et demande

-Je peux maman? Tat....heu Rosalie est d'accord??

-Bien sur mon cœur lui répondis-je alors souriante, comme Rosalie n'y voit pas de problème moi sa me va!

Mon fils me tend alors ses bras et alors que je m'approche de lui, il me sert dans ses bras et me fais un énorme bisous

-Merci maman s'écrie-t-il!! C'est chouette maintenant j'ai une famille affirme -t il les yeux pétillant de bonheur

-Merci Bella, ça me touche beaucoup me dis Rosalie me prenant dans ses bras

Je me raidie a son contact, je n'ai jamais été très a l'aise avec les gestes d'affections, autres que celle de mon fils et par peur qu'elle n'interprète mon gestes comme une sorte de rejet de ma part, je dis:

-Mais de rien Rosalie! Merci a toi de donner l'impression a mon fils d'appartenir a une famille!!Et puis après tout, c'est Ty qui a raison , tu es ma belle sœur donc ma famille souriais-je

La discutions se tourne alors sur les modalités du voyage, sur le temps qu'il faisait a notre départ de Phœnix , sur le contraste saisissant de température entre Seattle et Phœnix et sur l'impatience d' Emmet face mon arrivée. On rient tous de bon cœur car nous savons tous que la patience n'est pas une qualité de mon grand frère! Emmet nous adresse des grimaces, ce qui fais éclater de rire Tyler, ce qui accroit nos propres rires

-Tonton Memet est trop drôle me dit mon fils! Puis je ne t'ai jamais vu rire autant maman! Enchaine t-il et tu sais maman, je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse!!

-Merci mon cœur lui répondis-je émue de son attention

-Eh ben mon bonhomme ajouta Em' je te promet que dorénavant tu verra ta maman rire comme cela souvent d'accord? Lui demande-t-il en levant sa main pour que Ty tape dedans

-D'accord Memet!et il lui tape dans la main

-Ah les hommes et leur pseudo marque de virilité masculine soupirais-je en riant

-Ah qui le dis tu repris Rosalie en regardant sa montre.

Elle semble soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose lorsqu'elle commence a saisir la main de mon frère en m'invitant a la suivre vers la sortie de l'aéroport!

-Il faut que l'on se dépêche Emmet n'oublie pas que l'on est attendus et si on tarde on va avoir droit a une colère made in Alice Cullen et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la subir ce soir informa t-elle Emmet hilare

-Qui est Alice Cullen? demandais-je un peu stressé par l'annonce de Rosalie

-Oups fit Emmet J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que pour ce soir il y a un changement de programme de dernières minutes, mais rassure toi rien de grave me dit-il, c'est juste que l'on mange pas ici avant de reprendre la route!

Des amis, les Cullen, qui habitent a la sortie de Forks ainsi que, le frère jumeau de Rosalie, nous attendent pour manger et faire la connaissance de ma petite sœur et de mon neveux et comme Alice a insisté pour que nous y allions je n'ai pas su dire non!!Désolé Bell's!

Si vraiment cela te dérange je les appels pour dire que vous êtes trop fatigués finis-t-il d'une petite voie

Je suis tenté de lui demander d'annuler mais devant la moue qu'il fais en attendant mon verdict, je décide de passer outre mon « associalité » et vue que ma rencontre avec ses amis a l'air de lui tenir a cœur je décide de lui faire plaisir

-D'accord Nounours allons rendre visite a tes amis puis sa ne peut que m'aider a vaincre ma timidité de rencontrer de parfaits inconnu aussi vite lui dis-je souriante. Puis, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je panique a l'idée de rencontrer vos amis n'est ce pas demandais-je?

-Vraiment aucune ricana doucement Emmet ce qui a pour effet de me faire regretter mon accord!!

_(que va t-il m'arriver chez ces Cullen qui fasse rire mon grizzli de frère)_

**POV Edward**

Ma sœur Alice s'agitait dans tous les coin du salons pour décoré la pièce en l'honneur de nos invités!Son engouement pour une fille que l'on ne connait même pas m'exaspère!

Je sais bien que c'est son tempérament et que moi j'ai toujours été le plus renfermés de la famille mais quand même!!!

Je n'étais pas contre la soirée en elle-même,mais faire autant de chichi pour une inconnue me dépasse. D'accord, cette Isabella est la sœur de mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé qu'elle a eu un enfants a 16 ans et de plus cette enfants n'a pas de père! Pour moi, Isabella n'est pas fréquentable et peu vertueuse et je ne peu m'enlever de l'esprit que ma sœur ne devrait pas avoir envie de fréquenter une telle fille!!

D'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été un modèle masculin envers les filles, après tout je suis un homme de 26 ans qui a des envies (eh qui n'en a pas me dirai vous hein) et faute de trouver la femmes de ma vie, j'étais a quelques occasions _(bon ok a de nombreuses occasions )_ sorties avec des filles pour assouvir mes envies (coup d'un soir comme on dit)!

A ma décharge, je n'ai jamais eu besoin insisté car ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de draguer qui que ce soit pour trouver ce que je cherchais!

Pourtant, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement beau, avec mes cheveux d'une couleur châtain cuivré impossible a coiffés,les yeux vert , pas assez musclé a mon gout , 1m84 enfin vous voyez quoi un garçon banale ! (on a pas toujours une bonne image de soit hein mdr même si nous on le trouve sexy notre Edward lol)

Mais bon a priori, je plais au femmes et les hommes m'envies! (Ah l'Homme et ses travers hein toujours a critiquer le voisins et pourtant on l'envie lol ) Mais je ne voulais pas que ma sœur change de comportement au contact d'une personne de petite moralité.

Cependant, malgré mes réticence concernant Isabella, je ressentais le besoin d'assouvir ma curiosité a son égard!Lorsque l'on à appris a connaître Emmet, il nous a bien dit qu'il avait une petite sœur qui vivait en Arizona avec sa mère depuis le divorce de ses parents mais jamais rien de plus, alors je me posais des questions sur sa vie las-bas, a quoi elle ressemblait, sa vie etc

Sortant de mes réflexions, je décidais de me mettre un peu au piano afin de faire passer le temps!

M'approchant de l'estrade sur lequel mon piano est posé, ma tornade de sœur s'arrête a ma hauteur et me fixe de ses yeux noirs

-Ed' tu va me faire le plaisir de filer dans ta chambre pour te préparer, je t'ai pose des vêtements sur ton lit, nos invités ne devrait plus tardé maintenant !

-Alice je ne compte pas me changer du tout, je suis bien comme je suis, puis on ne reçoit pas le président non plus hein!

Alors laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait et continue de vaquer a tes occupations!!

-Edward Cullen, tu va pas bien dans ta tête hein mais tu as vu comment tu es habillés!!Non mais sa cadre pas du tout avec ce que j'ai prévue alors tu va me faire le plaisir de filer te changer débita d'une traite ma sœur sans prendre le temps de respirer!!

_(elle ne changera donc jamais hein!!Comment une si petite jeune femme peut être aussi horripilante quand elle s'y mets)_

Ma réflexion me fait sourire malgré moi, ce qui met Alice un peu plus en colère vu le regard qu'elle m'adresse.

-Alice laisse ton frère ma chérie me sauve alors ma mère Esmée

-Merci de ton intervention maman lui répondis-je en adressant un beau sourire a ma sœur

-D'accord bougonne Alice, tu t'en tire bien pour cette fois!Tu as de la chance que je doivent encore m'habiller continua-t-elle en s'élançant vers l'étage.

Je prend place alors au piano et me mets a jouer la musique d' Esmée, je la vois s'approcher doucement de moi , elle m'embrasse le front et repars en direction de la cuisine puis j'oublie tout et me plonge a fond dans les notes qui sortent du piano sous l'impulsion de mes doigts

**POV Bella**

Nous venions de sortir de la route principale et de nous engager sur un petit chemin en pleine foret, je sens que l'on devrais arriver sous peu chez la famille Cullen! Le stress qui m'avait quittés depuis la présentation avec Rosalie me reprend alors! Et en sentant la petite main de mon fils, venir serré fortement la mienne j'en déduis qu'il en va de même pour lui!!!

En l'espace de 5 secondes, l'ambiance dans la voiture s'était refroidis. Nous avions rigolé toutes la durée du voyage pendant qu' Emmet racontait a mon fils toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire a l'école!!Mais à l'instant plus personne ne parlait!

Je sens la voiture s'arrêter soudainement, me redresse et aperçoit a travers le pare brise la façade de ce qui me paraît être, vu l'obscurité , une très grande maison .

-Arrivés a destinations. Les passagers sont priés de détacher leurs ceinture et de quitter le véhicule rit Emmet

-Ne t'en fais pas me dit alors Rosalie se tournant légèrement afin de me voir, les Cullen sont des gens exceptionnel avec qui il fais bon vivre et avec lesquels on ne s'embête jamais!!

Emmet klaxonne un coup avant de couper le moteur et de descendre de la voiture en même temps que Rosalie!! Dans l'obscurité a peine percé par la lumière s'échappant des fenêtres de la façade avant de la Villa, je les apercoient discuter tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Tenant fermement la main de Tyler , je le regarde, lui souris et lui dis:

-Allez mon chéri courage! Tout va bien ce passé!!

Je descend alors de voiture! A l'entrée de la villa, j'entends Emmet me demander de me dépêcher un petit peu car il a faim et qui si je ne veux pas le voir mourir d'inanition je ferai mieux d'accéléré le mouvement!! Il a le don de me faire sourire dans les moments les moins propices a mon goût .

Je le vois esquisser le gestes pour frapper a la porte mais avant d'avoir fini sont mouvement, la porte s' ouvre tout a coup!!

Tyler, sous la surprise me saute dans les bras et se cache la tête dans mon cou! Je tente de le rassurer en lui caressant le dos bien que je n'en menait pas large et me décide a franchir les quelques pas qui me fera apparaître sous la lumière du perron de la porte!!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Coucou a tous**_

_**Désolé pour ma non publication ses derniers jours , mais la semaine dernière, j'ai eu mes 2 petit neveux pour leurs dernières semaine de vacance (une véritable bouffés d'oxygène de les avoirs) et puis cette semaine j'ai un peu remanier les chapitres que j'ai d'avance de ma fic car je me suis rendu compte que l'histoire que j'écrivais, ben le sujet avait déjà été traiter a plusieurs reprise donc le début reste inchangés (bon en même temps pour le moment il n'y a pas encore d'action, faut bien installer l'histoire hein) mais j'ai changer quelques éléments de certains chapitres à venir donc voilà. J'ai encore 3 chapitres de prêt (me reste juste a les tapés et sinon j'ai les grandes ligne pour les prochains mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette fic fera au final!**_

_**Sinon il y a des choses qui ne change pas hein:**_

**_-__écrit entre parenthèse et en italique__: les pensées de la personne qui parle_**

_**-écrit entre parenthèse et souligné (rare): des précisions ou opinion personnels lol**_

_**Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez dans mon écrit ;-(**_

**Chapitre 3**

** POV Alice**

J'avais fini les préparatifs de la fêtes de Bienvenue pour Bella et je terminais de me préparer.

Edward jouait du piano, Jasper était partis faire les quelques achats que je lui avait demander, Esmée en cuisine et Carlisle devait être dans son bureau.

Ayant fini de me préparer, je descends au rez-de-chaussée lorsque j'entends un coup de klaxon. Emmet !!!

Je me précipite donc à la porte, poussé par mon excitation de rencontrer la petite sœur de notre ami, bien que tout comme Rosalie et Jasper nous les considérions tous comme des frères et sœur ou dans le cas de mes parents comme leurs enfants.

-"Doucement ma chérie" m'arrête tout a coup ma mère." Ils doivent être exténués par le voyage et j'apprécierais donc que pour une fois tu ne sois pas trop excessive dans ton comportement "souris ma mère.

Tu sais que nous t'aimons ainsi mais cela peut surprendre lors d'une première rencontre et je ne veux pas que la petite sœur d' Emmet se sentent mal a l'aise lors de sa première venue chez nous, devant ton entrain! Surtout si elle est timide!''

-''Oui maman, j'essayerais ne me retenir'' ris-je en entendant des voix se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée ''Mais Emmet n'est pas Bella et donc je peux l'embêter lui non?'' demandais-je alors sans attendre de réponse

Avant que ma douce mère ne réponde, j'ouvre soudainement la porte. Là, je vois Emmet, tenant Rosalie d'une main et de l'autre s'apprêter a ouvrir la porte, les yeux écarquiller de surprise et la bouche ouverte. A ses cotés, Rosalie le regarde tout en riant devant sa mine de surprise

-''Mon chéri, reprend tes esprits voyons!!Ce n'est qu'Alice!!! A cette heure et sous la lumière tu risques d'avaler des insectes'' le taquine t-elle ''Et je suis sur qu'Alice te le refais remarquer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie''

Emmet ne réponds pas mais sort de sa torpeur, nous regarde avec au coin des lèvres une grimace. Il pose alors son regard à l'opposer de Rosalie ce qui me fait apercevoir une jeune femme tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon

_(Bella et Tyler)_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller sur moi-même en frappant des mains, ce qui a pour effet d'amener un sourire sur les lèvres de nos invités! Voyant que je l'observe, Tyler se dissimule dans le cou de sa maman!

_(Oh! Ben il n' y a pas que la maman qui soit timide apparemment!)_

Je m'approche de celle qui va être ma meilleur amie _(ben oui j'en suis persuadé)_ tout en me retenant de lui sauter au cou pour ne pas gêner Bella et ne pas effrayer Tyler!

** POV Bella**

J'avais eu la même attitude que mon fils, lorsque la jeune femme devant nous s'était mises a sautiller sur place a notre vue. Elle m'avait alors fait pensée à un petit lutin.

Les 2 femmes devant moi (Rosalie et Alice)était toute les 2 de manière différentes magnifique: Rosalie est grande, mince mais pas trop maigre ce qui lui donne un physique de mannequin , des cheveux blond doré naturel surplombant des sourcils parfait tout comme le reste de son visage avec de jolies lèvres pulpeuses alors qu'Alice _( oui, c'est comme cela que la nommé Rosalie )_est assez petite, très fines avec de jolie formes, des cheveux noir corbeau assez court pointant dans tout les sens, avec un petit nez aquilin parfait, une petite bouche avec des lèvres pulpeuses. Très belle dans son naturel!

Je me sentais plus que banal comparé a elle 2.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le petit lutin approcher. Je me rendis compte de sa présence a mes cotés que lorsque je sentis une bise sonore sur ma joue.

-''Bonjour, enchantée de te rencontrer enfin'' me dit-elle ''moi c'est Alice''

-''heu...Moi c'est Bella'' répondis je alors ''et voici mon fils Tyler''

Tyler se cache toujours le visage dans mes cheveux tout en agrippant le cou

-''Je suis contente de vous voir enfin tout les 2'' repris Alice.'' Emmet était tellement impatient de votre arrivée qu'il n'a pas cessé de nous parlez de vous cette après midi. Puis je suis sure Bella que toi et moi allons devenir de très grandes amies'' continue t-elle tout en se remettant a sautiller.

Son comportement me fais sourire de plus belle. Elle est tellement pleine de vie que sa bonne humeur m'envahit et je pense même qu'il est impossible de na pas l'apprécier!

-''J'en suis sure Alice''

Jetant un regard vers mon frère et sa compagne, ils me font un signe de tête afin que l'on rentre dans la villa!Mon fils relève doucement la tête et se mets a observer ce qui l'entoure.

Tout est très clair et lumineux de par le blanc recouvrant les murs et la journée cela doit être pareil car il y a d'immense et d'innombrable vitre constituant les mur! Bien que la teinte des mur soit plutôt neutre la villa est très accueillante de par sa décoration: c'est très chic!! De l'entrée, on peut apercevoir un immense canapé sur la droite de ce qui semble être le salon avec en face un écran plasma énorme , sous lequel un meuble bas est posé contenant des jeux vidéo _(''Tyler va adoré'')_ et beaucoup de DVD; ensuite au fond de la pièce a gauche j'aperçois une sorte d'estrade sur lequel repose un magnifique piano noir, puis sur la gauche de la pièce,, une grande table est préparé _(''ce doit être le coin salle a manger'') _enfin j'aperçois une cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon ce qui donne a la pièce une profondeur est une grandeur a mes yeux gigantesque quand je repense a l'appartement que je louais a Phœnix.

Je jette un œil sur mon fils et vois que ses yeux brille devant la beauté de la pièce, je l'embrasse sur la joue quand celui ci remet soudain sa tête dans mon cou! Je lui caresse légèrement le dos pour le rassurer quand je m'aperçois que 3 personnes se tiennent près de l'estrade au piano. De la troisième personne je ne distingue que ses cheveux car elle se tiens derrière un couple, ma fois, magnifique, qui doivent être , je pense, les parents Cullen.

Tout dans ma contemplation de ce couple, je tombe sur le sourire chaleureux de la femme, elle est très belle tout comme Alice, pas très grande , elle doit avoir a peu de choses près la même taille que moi, de long cheveux brun , non je dirais plutôt caramel, bouclés retombant sur les épaules de magnifique yeux bleu en amande sur un visage doux et magnifique. Mes yeux se pose alors sur l'homme a ses cotés: grand, des cheveux blond doré parfaitement coiffé, un regard bleu vert profond, un menton carré, des épaules droites et une ligne irréprochable, bref il est très beau, il a tout d'un acteur tenant le premier rôle

_(''Fallait prévenir que pour faire partis de la famille Cullen fallait sortir tout droit d'un magasine'')_

Je les voient venir à notre rencontre le sourire aux lèvres et malgré moi, je sens mes joues rosirent .Je resserres donc un peu mon étreinte dur mon fils afin de le rassurer mais pour me donner également une contenance!

-''Bonjour Isabella, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée''sourit-il

-''Bonjour Isabelle'' reprit Esmée en me prenant tout en incluant mon fils quelques secondes dans ses bras ''contente de vous accueillir chez nous et de vous comptez comme nouveau membres de la famille Cullen car autant que tu le saches, bien que Edward et Alice soit nos enfants, nous considérons également Rosalie,Emmet et Jasper comme nos propres enfants! Et grâce a toi, nous montons en grade car nous devenons aussi grand parents ''me dit-elle un grand sourire éclairant sont visage

-''Bonsoir a vous et merci pour votre accueil Mr et Mme Cullen cela me touche énormément'' leur répondis je alors moi aussi avec le sourire aux lèvres

Je sens mon fils, qui depuis le début de la prise de parole d' Esmée, les regardent à travers mes cheveux. Son regain de curiosité me fais sourire.

-''Par contre moi c'est juste Bella continuais-je et le petit curieux qui se cache est mon petit bonheur: mon fils Tyler.

Tyler dis bonjour a Mr et Mme Cullen s'il te plait'' dis-je doucement a mon fils

Un bonjour a peine distinct se fait entendre alors

-''Bonjour a toi aussi Tyler, et Bella, je t'en pris si tu veux que l'on t'appelle toujours ainsi utilise également nos prénom et le tutoiement car sinon cela nous donne l'impression d'être vieux'' rigola Esmée

-''Heu...D'accord je vais essayer Mme....Esmée''

-''Alors pour nous aussi c'est d'accord pour Bella ''dis Carlisle en se déplaçant légèrement pour mieux voir mon fils ''et bonjour a toi aussi Tyler reprit-il tout en lui passant une main sur le dos '' Bon si nous nous installions au salon en attendant Jasper pour pouvoir passer ensuite a table'' finit-il en nous dirigeant vers le grand canapé en cuire blanc.

Bien que je ne les connaissaient pas, les Cullen me faisaient bonne impression de plus les voire inclure mon fils comme une personne a part entière me met a l'aise car bien qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas, ils n'ont pas rejeter ou mis Tyler a l'écart _(''malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et certaines personnes de très ''proche'' n'ont pas chercher a le connaître'') _pensais-je tristement.

Sentant mon bras s' enquiloser sous le poids de Ty, je le pose a terre tout en prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne afin de garder un contact rassurant pour lui. Moi bizarrement je me sens a l'aise au sein de cette famille et alors que je me relèves doucement d'avoir déposer mon fils, j'entends la porte d'entrée s' ouvrir. Un homme grand (presque aussi grand qu' Emmet) avec des cheveux blond miel mi-long et ébouriffés lui donnant un coté enfantin et ma fois très beau aussi entre alors dans la pièce. Alice se jette sur lui et l'embrasse avant de le prendre par la main et de venir a ma rencontre .

-''Mon chéri, je te présente Bella la petite sœur d' Emmet ainsi que Tyler son fils et Bella, Tyler, voici Jasper, le frère jumeaux de Rose mais également l'homme de ma vie'' m'indique t-elle en souriant

Étant totalement a l'aise depuis la discutions avec Carlisle et Esmée, je souris a Jasper

-''Enchantée Bella, coucou Tyler'' dis alors Jasper me tendant la main après avoir passer sa main dans les cheveux de mon fils

-''Nous de même'' répondis je a Jasper en lui rendant sa poignet de main

Mon fils ne cherchant pas a revenir dans mes bras, je m'abaisses a sa hauteur lui fait un tendre baisers sur la joue tout en lui disant que je l'aime et lorsque je me relève, je m'aperçois que la personne à qui appartenait les cheveux et qui se tenait derrière Carlisle et Esmée a notre entrée et juste devant moi, maintenant que plus personne ne cache l'accès au piano!

**POV Edward**

Depuis que ma sœur avait ouvert la porte, j'avais arrêté de jouer et écoutait ce qui se disait dans l'entrée. Lorsque je les entendis rentrer dans la villa, je me suis levé pour rejoindre mon père et ma mère qui attendaient près de l'estrade.

Bien que près d'eux, je suis resté légèrement en retrait. Je ne peux pas voir les nouveaux arrivant, mais je ne me décide quand même pas a avancer. (compliqué le garçon hein).

Je ne vis les nouveaux arrivant que, lorsque mes parents, après s'être présenté auprès de Bella et de Tyler , se sont légèrement décalé pour pouvoir dire bonjour à Tyler tout en le regardant, bien que cacher dans les cheveux de sa maman.

Bien que j' émet quelques réserves sur Bella, ma curiosité me tenaille et je décides donc de voir a quoi ressemble la sœur prodige. Fixant mon regard sur elle, je sent mon cœur qui s'emballe !Elle est magnifique! Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

Elle à des cheveux bruns et ondulés retombant sur ses épaules, des yeux bruns, que dis-je, des yeux d'une couleur chocolat d'une profondeur que je n'avais encore jamais vu et de surcroit très expressifs, un visage très fin, des sourcils long et fin un nez droit et des lèvres fine et roses clair. Son corps est svelte et mince avec de jolie courbe ou il faut. Un peu petite , elle doit pas dépasser lm65 mais très bien proportionné, bref tout simplement magnifique!

Cette découverte me remémore mes doutes face a la moralité de Bella , certes elle est très belles mais elle est également irresponsable pour débarquer du jour au lendemain à Forks avec de surcroit un enfant sans père et qu'elle a eu à 16 ans!

Sortant de mes pensés et essayant de chassé l'animosité que ma réflexion a fais grandir en moi, je me rend contre que j'ai 8 paires d'yeux braqués sur moi et notamment un petit regard vert rempli de curiosité!

-''Edward ''m'interpelle alors Emmet ''je te présente ma petite sœur Bella et mon neveux préférer Tyler ! Bella et Ty, je vous présente mon meilleur ami Edward ''

Tyler tout en me regardant fixement, esquisse un sourire face au parole de son oncle et dis:

-''Tonton Memet, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais qu'être que ton préférer vu que tu as que moi comme neveu ! C'est vraiment pas compliqué a comprendre pourtant''

-''oh, mais il parle'' s'écrit alors Alice en sautillant de joie ce qui fait rire tout le monde

-''Bien sur qu'il parle Alice voyons, il a 5 ans tout de même, il a juste hérité de ma légendaire timidité même si moi je me soigne'' rit alors Bella

Se tournant alors vers moi avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle me salua, salut que je lui rendis par un simple signe de tête tellement absorbé par ce petit regard vert qui ne cessait de me fixer sans que j'en comprenne la raison, et un sourire viens se poser sur mes lèvres devant le regard de ce petit bonhomme. Il est tellement attendrissant et mignon que je ne peu que sourire devant son minois et puis il n'est en aucuns cas responsable des actes de sa maman!

**POV Bella**

Nous étions tous devant Edward et alors que mon frère faisait les présentation, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui.

Un véritable dieu grec habillé d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise bleu nuit: grand : au moins 1m85, un corps mince mais apparemment musclé sous la chemise, un visage parfait et anguleux avec des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte des lèvres pleine , de superbes yeux vert émeraude, un nez droit parfait et des cheveux désordonnés d'une couleur bronze cuivré inhabituelle. Un véritable Adonis à mes yeux!

Mais de toutes les façons, la famille Cullen au complet semblait sortir tout droit d'un magasine de mode!!

La petite voix de mon fils me sortit de ma fascination pour Edward et lorsqu'Alice se mit a sautiller en criant je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et c'est totalement à l'aise que je salua Edward tout en le regardant! Il me rendit son salut d'un signe de tête mais très vite son attention se reporte sur mon fils qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux et c'est a ce moment que je me rend compte que mon fils ne le lâche pas des yeux non plus. Il semble comme fasciner par Edward et je n'en saisi pas la raison car c'est la première fois que mon fils agit de la sorte!!

J'entends alors la douce vois d' Esmée nous invitant a passé a table vu que les présentations sont finis et que toutes les personnes invités sont présentes.

Je tente d'entrainer mon fils vers la table avec moi mais celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un pousse!

-''Ty, mon chéri, nous devons passez a table ''lui dis je doucement tout en lui posant un baisers sur le haut de sa tête!

Prenant conscience de ma présence a ses cotés, mon fils me regarde alors.

**POV Tyler**

Depuis que j'ai vu Edward, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui! Il a les même yeux que moi, de la même couleurs et puis depuis que je suis petit, je me suis fais une image de mon papa qui ressemble trait pour trait a lui!!Mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui vu que maman ne le connais même pas! Pis avec maman, nous venions de Phœnix alors que Edward habite a Foks!!!( eh oui toujours autant de mal avec Forks notre petit Ty lol)

Mais tout de même je me demande si.....non maman m'a dis que je n'avais pas de papa mais qu'elle m'aimait tellement fort que c'était comme si j'avais l'amour d'un papa et d'une maman.

Je n'ai jamais dit a maman qu' à l'école, il m'arrivait de pleuré quand les autres se moquait de moi car mon papa ne venait jamais me chercher à l'école ou quand j'avais jamais d' histoire a raconté sur ce que je faisais les week-end avec mon papa! Ben oui, j'en ai pas de papa moi alors je peux pas dire que j'ai jouer au baseball avec lui ou encore qu'il m'a emmener voir un match …

Puis maman, ne m'a jamais dis comment il est mon papa! Quand je lui pose des questions sur lui, elle me regarde tellement tristement , que j' arrêtes car je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste.

Mais avec Edward je sais pas, je le regarde et pis ben je me sens bien et content, c'est comme lorsque le père Noël m'a déposer sous le sapin le spider-man que je lui avait demander!!

Maman m'appelle, je la regarde et elle me répète qu'il faut que l'on aille a table! C'est vrai que j'ai faim moi mais j'aimerais manger a coté d' Edward!

_(Si je demande a maman elle voudra peut être!!)_

-''Maman'' osais-je ''je peux manger a cotés d' Edward? Je te promet d'être sage et de pas en mettre partout comme un cochon s'il te plait''

Elle me regarde comme étonné par ce que je lui demande , se met a ma hauteur et me dis:

-''Pour moi pas de problème mon poussins,mais il ne faut demander qu'à moi pour cela''

-''Ben a qui d'autre alors''

-''Peut-être a Edward lui même, Ty. Il ne faudrait pas que ça le gène tu ne crois pas?''

-''Oui, tu as raison maman, mais dis moi tu crois qu'il voudras bien?'' demandais-je doucement

-''La seule chance de le savoir mon chéri, c'est de lui demander?''

-''Tu peux le faire pour moi s'il te plait maman?''la suppliais-je du regard

-''Ah mon chéri, tu sais que c'est a toi de le faire car c'est toi qui le veut! Allez mon cœur, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu peux le faire'' me chuchote maman a l'oreille alors qu'elle me sert dans ses bras.

Je souffle un bon coup, tire légèrement sur la manche d' Edward qui n'a toujours pas bouger de place.

Celui ci me regarde toujours comme tout a l'heure

-''Heu oui Tyler? Tu veux quelques choses?''

-''Ben...Est ce que je peux...enfin si tu veux bien...manger à cotés de toi? Je lui demande hésitant et n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux

-''Bien sur Ty, pas de problème pour moi'' me répond Edward se mettant a ma hauteur ''et puis on pourra un peu discuter entre homme comme cela''

Je lâche alors la main de maman et me jette dans ses bras! Sa fais bizarre d'être dans des bras différents de ceux de maman ou tonton Memet mais je suis bien!! Edward semble un peu surpris mais il me prend dans se bras et je me sens levé du sol. Je me rend compte alors qu'il me porte et moi je suis heureux !

Maman a un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais je vois dans ses yeux comme de la surprise!

_(Ben oui hein!! On peut tout voir dans les yeux de maman c'est pour sa que même avant qu'elle me dise quelques choses je sais si je vais me faire gronder ou pas!)_

Edward regarde maman qui lui fait un signe de la tête et m'emmène donc a table ou tout le monde nous attend déjà!!!

Et alors que l'on se met assis, Esmée me fais un bisous sur la tête et me chuchote a l'oreille que comme elle a entendu et que elle m'aime beaucoup ben elle a mise maman aussi a cotés de moi!! Je suis heureux et pour la remercier je lui fais un bisous sur la joue et la elle m'a appeler SON petit chéri!

Waouh!!!C'est super d'avoir une famille quand même!!

**La suite des que j'aurais pris le temps de la taper a l'ordinateur donc certainement ce week-end !!**

**Merci**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Désolé pour le retard de publication mais on fais pas toujours ce que l'on veut malheureusement!**_

_**Sinon il y a des choses qui ne change toujours pas :**_

_**-écrit entre parenthèse et en italique: les pensées de la personne qui parle**_

_**-écrit entre parenthèse et souligné (rare): des précisions ou opinion personnels lol**_

_**Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez dans mon écrit ;-(**_

**Chapitre 4**

** POV Bella**

Nous étions installés à table et Esmée nous servait les lasagnes qu'elle avait préparée, j'en profitais pour regarder les gens autour de moi. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et semblaient heureux d'être là, tous ensembles. Je dois dire que je me sentais bien en leurs présence et au fond de moi une petite voix me disait que je pouvais leurs faire confiance, que c'était des gens honnête et intègre! Mais d'un autres cotés, ils peuvent très bien me montrer une facette d'eux qui n'est pas la partie dominante, et il se pourrait qu'eux aussi un jour me rejettent totalement! Je sais très bien que le sentiments que je ressentirais alors ne me détruira pas autant que le rejet de ma propre mère, mais je ne voulais plus vivre de tel situation surtout avec Tyler. Il n' a pas à vivre de tel situation à son age! Et surtout, il est de mon devoir de lui éviter pareil déconvenue! La première fois Tyler était encore bébé donc il ne souvenait pas de cette période et entre nous c'est mieux ainsi . Depuis ce rejet de ma mère, j'avais pris ma vie en main pour le bien de Tyler et bien que je n'étais à l'époque déjà pas très à l'aise avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas, cette histoire m'avais rendu encore un peu plus méfiante envers les inconnus et même envers les gens que je ne connaissais ! Mais, une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville, vaut bien le fait de donner une chance aux nouvelle rencontres non? Mon frère est très attacher au Cullen alors je peux bien moi aussi leur faire confiance! Après, quoi qu'il advienne, c'est a moi de faire en sorte que Ty ne souffre pas!

Sortant de mes songes, et fort de cette nouvelle résolution, je décide donc de laisser une chance au Cullen.

**POV Edward**

La demande de Tyler m'avait surpris, ce petit garçon ne me connait pas et pourtant il veut manger a mes cotés! Étrange! Mais comment dire non a ce petit bonhomme!!

Je n'ai jamais été très proche des enfants, en général ils m'évitent même alors c'est pour vous dire! Mais Tyler lui, c'est le contraire alors que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit et que l'on n'a encore pas discuter ou même jouer ensemble! Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les enfants !

Depuis que nous sommes a table, Tyler rigole avec Emmet mais ne cesse de me jeter des regards en coin! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il agit comme ça a mon égard et j'avoue que cela m'intrigue!

Alors qu' Emmet raconte les exploits que font les jeunes ,qu'il entraine à l'école de Forks, au baseball, ce qui semble beaucoup intéresser Tyler, je me tourne légèrement vers lui et le regarde! Il à les yeux pétillants devant le récit de son oncle et un grand sourire éclairs son visage...

-''Ty ''l'interpellais-je ''dis moi tu aimes jouer au baseball?''

-''Ben je regarde toujours les match a la TV mais sinon je n'y ai joué qu'une fois avec maman, et comme elle est maladroite ben au lieu de taper dans la balle c'est dans sa tête qu'elle a tapé'' me répondit-il hilare '' alors maintenant on ne joue plus car elle a eu un gros bleu quand même!

Alors qu' Emmet éclate de rire, je jette un regard vers Bella et là je tombe sur un visage rouge d'embarras! Et a cette minute je la trouve encore plus belle, alors que je n'arrive à détacher mon regard d'elle, elle me regarde a son tour et lorsqu'elle remarque que je la regarde, elle se détourne et fixe son attention sur son assiette! Cela me fais sourire.

-''Bella'' rit Emmet, ''ta maladresse ne te quittera donc jamais hein! Ils doivent te connaître par cœur a l'hôpital de Phœnix''

-''Très drôle le grizzli'' râle alors Bella. ''Je suis comme on m'a faite figure toi! Mais mon chère frère, je te signalerais juste que malgré ma maladresse, j'ai été livré avec un cerveau moi a la naissance alors que pour toi, c'est une option que les parents ont oublier de cocher lorsque tu es né, toi tu as juste eu les muscles!! rie t' elle ensuite.

Cette remarque eu le don de faire rire la tablé mais moi je ne pouvais qu'omettre des doutes concernant le bon fonctionnement du cerveau de Bella et le fait qu'elle m'attire physiquement me faisait la détester encore plus !

Bien que je ne connais nullement la vie de Bella et les circonstance l'ayant amener a quitter tout du jour au lendemain, je n'arrive pas a me dire que Bella soit autrement que immature et irresponsable! Et pour le moment , aucuns éléments ne viens contredire ce que je pense!

-''Edward je peux te poser une question?'' me questionne Ty

-''Oui bien sur''

-''Dis tu as déjà habité à Phœnix toi?''

-''Non Tyler, je n'ai jamais vécu a Phœnix, je n'y suis même jamais aller!Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça?''

-''Oh comme ça!'' dis Tyler en baissant la tête

Il semblait déçu de ma réponse mais encore une fois je n'en comprenais pas la raison!Cet enfant m'intriguait plus que de raison et pour je ne sais quel raison je me sentais proche de lui sans vraiment le connaître!

A 26 ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'intéressais a un enfant! Il serait mon fils, je trouverais ça normal de vouloir le connaître bien que d'une manière ou d'une autres, j'aurais un enfant, je l'assumerais mais dans ce cas de figure, il n'est ni mon fils, ni un « proche ».

-''Tyler'' l'interpellais-je ''En temps normal, qu'aime tu faire quand tu ne va pas a l'école?''

-''Oh ben j'aime allez chez mamie Quinn lorsque maman est à l'école ou au travail, sinon ben je joue avec mes jouets!Ah j'adore écouter de la musique. Avec maman, il y en a tous les jours à la maison!'' s'exclame t' il alors.

_(''Alors comme ça Bella faisait encore ses études et travaillait lorsqu'ils habitaient a Phœnix! De plus, elle aime la musique!'')_

-''Ah moi aussi, j'aime énormément la musique tu sais! D'ailleurs, je suis professeur de musique au lycée de Forks et puis tu vois le piano là-bas? Il est à moi!''

-''Waouh! C'est géant ça !

Tu peux m'en jouer un peu ? Hein dis?S 'il te plait?''

Je ris devant son entrain.

-''Je veux bien mais tu aimerais que je te joue quoi?'' m'attendant a ce qu'il me dise de lui jouer un générique de ses dessin animée préférés.

-''Avec maman, on aime beaucoup beaucoup « Clair de Lune » de Debussy ! Tu connais?''

Alors là, j'étais littéralement soufflés par sa demande! Un petit gars de 5 ans qui me demande de lui jouer du Debussy alors que les trois quart de mes élèves, j'en suis sure, ne le connaissent même pas et qu'ils on entre 15 et 18 ans!!

C'est tout simplement hallucinant!! De plus c'est ma musique préférée a moi aussi!!

-''Mon petit chéri, « Clair de Lune » est la musique préféré d' Edward'' intervient ma mère enthousiaste devant la demande de Tyler ''Edward, tu veux bien allez jouer pendant que je débarrasse la table et que j'emmène le dessert?''me demande alors ma mère

-''Bien sur maman. Ty tu veux venir t'assoir a coté de moi pendant que je joue?''

-''Oh oui alors!!Maman, s'il te plait je peux aller avec Edward?''

-''Bien sure mon poussin, mais tu ne n' embêtes pas Edward pendant qu' il joue d'accord?

-''Promis''

Il lui fais un bisous et me suis sur l'estrade! Je l'installe a mes cotés et ayant envie de le taquiné un peu je commence a jouer du Debussy mais un autre air que celui demander!

-''Roh maman t'as vu? Edward il s'est trompé, il joue le « Pastipied » de Debussy au lieu de jouer « Clair de Lune »'' crie alors Tyler moqueur a sa mère.

-''Le « Passepied » mon chéri ''le reprend alors Bella '' mais moi aussi mon chéri, j'ai entendu que ce n'était pas « Clair de Lune »

Et moi, j'étais totalement sidéré qu' en plus de « Clair de Lune » ce gamin connaisse le « Passepied » qui ,comme la première musique, fais partie des 4 mouvements de la pièce pour piano écrite par Debussy: « La Suite Bergamasque ».

Il m'étonne d'instant en instant ce petit bonhomme. Sans rien ajouter, je commence à jouer « Clair de Lune ».

**POV Tyler**

Ah ben voilà ce que je voulais entendre!

Lorsque je m'étais un peu moquer d' Edward devant son erreur, tout le monde m'avais regardé bizarrement sauf maman qui me souriait tendrement, alors que j'avais dis la vérité d'abord! Enfin , comme dis un copain a moi, les adultes ils ont des comportement étrange de temps en temps!

Maman se balance légèrement au son du piano, et j'ai alors envie de faire comme quand on est seul à la maison!On danse toujours avec maman et j'adore ça enfin sauf quand elle se prend les pieds dans le tapis hein !

Je me lève et vais lui demander de danser avec moi! Elle hésite mais comme j'insiste elle me suis! Elle me prend dans ses bras et me fais tourner comme d'habitude. Moi ça me fais rire! Ce que je l'aime ma maman!!

En tournant , je vois que tout le monde nous regarde en souriant, même Edward pendant qu'il joue!

Pis en plus maintenant, Carlisle ,Esmée ,Jasper, Alice, tonton Memet et Rosalie qui danse aussi comme nous Je les aime déjà tous beaucoup!

Edward viens de finir « Clair de Lune » alors toujours dans les bras de maman, je lui demande si il connait « Diamonds and Pearls » de Prince. Et alors qu'il commence a jouer, avec maman on ce met a chanter enfin, sa ressemble surtout a du yaourt ,sauf le refrain que maman et moi on connait par cœur:

If I gave u diamonds and pearls (Si je t'avais donné des diamants et des perles)  
Would u be a happy boy or a girl (Aurais-tu été une fille ou un garçon heureux )  
If I could I would give u the world (Si je le pouvais je voudrais te donner le monde)  
But all I can do is just offer u my love (Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est juste t'offrir mon amour )

Et à la fin, tout le monde reprend le refrain avec nous, c'est très drôle et puis ça fais du bien de rire autant!

Edward est trop fort, il connait les musique et chanson que j'aime!!! Debussy et les chansons de Prince passent en boucle a la maison!!!!Je le regarde et il me sourit alors qu'il enchaine sur une autre chanson de Prince que je connais mais me souviens plus du titre! Je lui rend son sourire mais je me sent quand même un peu triste car maintenant, je suis sur qu' Edward n'est pas mon papa car il n'a jamais été a Phœnix et pis ben moi, je suis né là-bas alors ce n'est pas lui!

**POV Esmée**

Nous dansons et rions tous en regardant Tyler et Bella chanter! Nous étions tous heureux a cet instant, on le portaient sur nos visages . Regardant les membres de ma famille un par un, je ne peux que me sentir bien!

Bien que timide, Bella et Tyler sont plein d'entrain et de vie et le liens mère/fils a cet instant, ils auraient fallu être aveugle pour que l'on ne le perçoivent pas!! Ils sont tout simplement beau a voir en train de chanter et danser en se regardant dans les yeux sans se soucier du monde qui les entourent!! Ils sont comme seuls au monde, et l'amour qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, émanent d'eux ce qui me donnent la larmes à l'œil!!Bella est si jeune et pourtant lorsque je la regarde faire avec son fils, je suis sure qu'elle donnerais sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait!!

Carlisle m'essuie du pouce la larmes coulant le long de ma joue, je l'embrasse tendrement et devant sont regard je lui révèle le fond de ma penser et le pourquoi de cette larmes:

-« Bella et Ty sont tout simplement magnifique et l'amour entre eux est tellement fort et flagrant que cela m' émeu! Ils font partis de notre famille a présent, ça peut paraître stupide mais pour moi, aujourd'hui je viens d'hériter d'une nouvelle fille et d'un petit fils! Notre famille s'est agrandis et j'en suis heureuse mon chéri! Tout simplement, je suis heureuse! ».

-« Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, ton instinct maternelle m'a toujours sauté aux yeux ma chérie et il fais partie a par entière de toi et de ton charme! Je t'aime comme tu es et je suis, moi aussi, heureux d'accueillir 2 nouvelles personnes au sein de notre famille! »

-« Je t'aime Carlisle. »

Edward continue à jouer, mais à présent que de douce mélodie, alors que tout le monde est reparti a table sauf Tyler qui s'est réinstallé au coté d' Edward! Mes enfants sont tous concentré sur Bella qui parle de la vie a Phœnix, de ses études en littératures qu'elle a d'ailleurs réussi, de sont travail sur le campus mais également dans un restaurant pendant les vacances, de son appartement et de Mme Quinn son ancienne propriétaire et nourrice de Tyler qui au fil du temps était devenu une amie pour Bella et une grand mère pour Ty.

La, je bloquais sur ses dernière parole...une grand mère pour Ty?? Si je ne m'abuse Renée, la mère d' Emmet et de Bella, vit à Phœnix donc Tyler a déjà sa grand mère las-bas! Bon après tous , les enfants en général on 2 mamies: une maternelle et une paternelle alors tout compte il n'y a rien de très surprenant a ce que Tyler appelle sa nounou mamie!

Allant chercher le dessert, je demande à mon fils et Ty de rejoindre les autres à tables, ce qu'ils s'empressent de faire main dans la main! C'est tellement attendrissant de voir mon fils tenant un petit garçon par la main!Je n'ai jamais vu Edward s'intéresser à un enfant et encore moins s'en occuper avant Ty! Et je dois avouer que ça lui va bien!!

Alors que je sers ma grande famille en Tiramisu au café (le dessert préférer d' Alice et d' Edward dans ma fic lol ) Emmet demande a sa sœur comment va Renée et si elle venait souvent leurs rendre visites ce qui fais se raidir et se taire instantanément Bella! Je sais qu' Emmet, depuis que Renée a emmener avec elle Bella lors de son divorce, n'a plus aucuns contact avec sa mère mais la réaction de Bella m'étonne grandement! Elle s'est a l'évocation de sa mère littéralement renfermé sur elle et a même pâlit! Je sens que Bella cache quelques choses a ce sujet car Emmet semble aussi surpris que moi par la réaction de sa petite sœur!

**POV Bella**

Je suis abasourdie par la question d' Emmet! Il ne parle jamais de Renée en temps normal,même lorsqu'il venait nous rendre visite à Phœnix! Depuis qu'elle est partis en m'emmenant avec elle au moment du divorce d'avec notre père, il ne voulait plus la voir ou en entendre parler et là, il me demande comment elle va! Je ne sais quoi en pensé et je ne sais quoi lui dire sans qu'il ne veuille en savoir plus!

L'arrivée de Ty dans ma vie m'a fais connaître un bonheur immense mais a été également un chamboulement énorme à tous point de vue! J'avais alors vécu la pire déconvenue de ma vie et aussi vu des gens proches tels que ma mère me tourner le dos sans même chercher à m'écouter! Reparler de ma mère allait me ramener au plus dur instant de ma vie alors que je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, ce que j'allais devenir, sur qui je pouvais compter ! Je n'étais encore qu'une enfants et pourtant, j'allais être responsable d'un petit être!

-« Bell's tu as entendu ma question?» demande alors mon frère me sortant ainsi de mes pensées

-« Heu...Oui oui, je t'ai bien entendu, j'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées

-« Ok alors, tu voyais souvent Renée et Phil a Phœnix? »

-« Heu...»

-« Tu veux peut être que nous vous laissions seules? » me coupa alors gentillette Esmée

-« Non Esmée, il n'y a aucuns problèmes , c'est juste que j'ai du mal à parler de ma mère et comme ses dernières années, c'est vous qui ,d'après Emmet, avez été sa maman par votre présence et vos conseil a son égard, vous faites par conséquent également de ma famille donc vous pouvez restées »

-« Tes paroles me touchent beaucoup Bella et c'est vrai que je considère ton frère comme mon propre fils et que maintenant toi et Tyler faites également partis de la famille Cullen ,mais tu sais nous comprendrions tous que tu veuille parlez seule à seul avec lui! »

Les paroles d' Esmée me touchaient énormément et elle me donnais ce sentiment d'appartenir à cette famille et j'en étais fière de surcroit! Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serré contre moi et de l'embrasser! Mettant fin a notre étreinte, je décide de jouer carte sur table avec Emmet en espérant qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin.

-« Emmet cela fais un peu plus de 4 ans que je n'ai pas vu maman et Phil, Ty ne la connais même pas, les seules fois ou elle a vu mon fils s'était a sa naissance et lors de son 6 ème mois et encore s'était un pure hasard! »

-« Mais vous habitez la même ville!Vous vous êtes disputés? » questionne alors mon frère

Je ne peux plus reculé maintenant car il cherchera a savoir coute que coute, Emmet est têtu et obstiné, c'est un trait de caractère des Swan! Mais Ty présent, je ne veux rien dire qui puisse le toucher même s'il est encore petit et qu'il ne peut pas tous comprendre, je sais également que Tyler est très mature pour son age alors je ne veux pas prendre de risque!

-« Écoute Emmet, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'une dispute et à vrai dire il n'y a même pas eu de dispute ce que j'aurais préférer car j'aurais pu m'exprimer alors! Mais là ce n'est pas le moment de tout t'expliquer, pas avant que Ty ne dorme! Jusqu'à maintenant Ty a échapper a tous ce cotés problématique de ma vie et je ne veux pas que cela change! Alors quand on rentrera et que Tyler sera au lit, alors on discutera et seulement en son absence! Tyler est toute ma vie a présent et seule son bonheur ne compte à mes yeux! »

Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi et je peux voir dans chacun d'eux des questionnement sur ce que je ne dis pas encore! Parler a Emmet de tout ce que je ne lui avait avouer me fera peut être du bien et me libèrera certainement, et puis maintenant que je vis ici, il est en droit de tout savoir même si pour moi, mes révélations allait être difficile!

-« Bella, Emmet je dois vous dire que pour ce soir personne ne quittera cette maison, vous avez tous un peu bu et en tant que médecin et père de famille, il est en mon devoir de vous gardez tous ici pour la nuit! » Intervint alors Carlisle. « La villa est assez grande et nous avons de la place pour tous le monde alors Emmet, il me semble que tu devra attendre demain pour connaître ce que tu veux savoir car je ne veux pas que Bella se sente obliger de parler de ca devant nous tous étant donner qu'elle ne nous connait pas encore ! »

-« Ah non hors de question de remettre ça a demain Bella! Ça fait 5 ans maintenant que j'ai des questions qui restent sans réponses concernant le père de Tyler alors maintenant je veux tout savoir » s'écrie mon frère en se levant « Alors même si pour ça on doit allez dehors on le fera mais je n'attendrais pas demain !Ah non alors!! »

Mon fils devant les cris de mon frère s'était réfugiez et cacher sur un Edward morne mais surpris par la réaction de Ty. Il tremblai de peur et je sentis alors la colère monter en moi devant la terreur de mon fils.

-« Emmet Charlie Swan tu va d'abord commencé par te calmer car tu fais peur a Tyler! Ensuite ce n'est pas a toi de décider de quand je dois te parler ou non ça fais un moment que je me débrouille sans personne a mes cotés et que je prend moi même mes décisions alors ça suffit ta crise d'autorité! Certes, tu es en droit de connaitre certains événement de ma vie que je t'ai caché jusqu'à maintenant mais en aucuns cas tu es en droit de dirigé ma vie tu m'entend! Je te promet de tous te raconter ce soir ici même mais seulement car c'est moi qui le veut et seulement lorsque Tyler dormira tu m'a bien comprise? Et vous pourrez , si vous le souhaitez tous être présent, ainsi sa évitera a mon frère de déformer mes propos lorsqu'il vous le répètera et de plus je n'ai rien a cacher a ma famille surtout lorsque l'on m'accueille aussi bien avec mon fils !J'ai décidé et je prend sur moi de vous faire confiance! Ty à grâce a vous tous, une famille a présent et je vous en remercierais jamais assez! Maintenant que tu as réussi a m'énerver, je vais prendre l'air quelques minute afin de me calmer moi aussi ! Non mais on aura tous vu avec toi c'est pas possible ça! » les larmes perlaient sur mes joues

Ayant moi aussi crier, je vais cajoler quelques instant mon fils toujours accrocher a Edward, en lui disant que je l'aime et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, avec tonton on s'est un peu emporter! Je m'excuse du comportement de son oncle , en lui disant que par moment il ressemble a un vieille ours grognon mais que ça ne se reproduira plus! Car nous l'aimons très fort et qu'on n'aime pas le voir avoir peur! Tyler me fait alors un léger bisous sur la joue. La voyant mieux, je décide de sortir me calmer avant que je m'en reprenne a mon frère!

Alors que je sors, j'entends Emmet s'excuser d'avoir crier et demander a Tyler de lui pardonner de l'avoir effrayer!

**POV Edward**

Je connais Emmet et ses colères mais voir Bella dans un tel état de colère m'avais fais malgré moi et malgré la situation sourire! Je l'avais trouver tellement belle à cette instant que ça en était hilarant! (Pas tout net notre Edward mdr). J'avais pu observer depuis le début de la conversation entre mon meilleur ami et sa sœur, une Bella déstabilisée, songeuse, blessée par ses souvenirs mais également une Bella autoritaire et protectrice lorsque sa touchait son fils! Et je dois dire que je l'avais admirer lorsqu'elle avait réussi a faire taire Emmet par ses seules paroles! Waouh s'était une vraie mère louves en colères que nous avions vu!

Je me demande quand même ce que cette belle irresponsable à tellement envie de cacher a son fils! Je sais maintenant que même si pour moi , et pour le moment Bella est a mes yeux une personne immature et irresponsable, elle aime profondément Tyler et je suis sure qu'elle serait prête a se battre même contre son frère pour protéger son fils mais alors pourquoi être partis précipitamment de Phœnix ? Pourquoi emmener son fils qu'elle aime tant vers un avenir si précaire pour le moment? Tant de questions me viennent a l'esprit que je décide que ce soir pendant l'explication de Bella, je serais là! Je veux tout savoir!!

Les tremblement de Ty s'était arrêter après que sa mère soit venu lui parler et a présent il me fixait de ses grand yeux vert:

-« Edward, pourquoi tonton Memet a crier sur maman ? Elle a rien fais ma maman pourtant hein?Pourquoi elle pleure ma maman? Puis elle est ou maintenant? Elle ne m'a pas laisser tout seul ici hein dis? » me questionne alors Tyler, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes

Je ne peux que le serré contre moi car devant ses pleurs je sent mon estomac se nouer! Ce petit bonhomme me touche plus qu'il ne faut et pourtant je me sent bien en sa présence!

(_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive là, je n'ai jamais réagit ainsi avec les enfants que j'ai côtoyer jusqu'à présent et avec Tyler je ressent le besoin de le protéger! C'est pas normal!_)

-« Écoute ti homme, tonton a crier mais il n'aurais pas du et ta maman n'a rien fais de mal ne t'inquiète pas! Puis je pense qu'elle a pleurer car elle ta vu avoir peur des cries de nounours! Enfin ta maman est sortie quelques minutes afin de se calmer car Em' la mise en colère, et elle ne te laissera pas tout seul car elle t'aime très fort ta maman elle te l'a dis! »

-« Oui mais tonton a crier sur maman car je n'ai pas de papa, mais moi je m'en fous de pas avoir de papa car il fait pleurer maman a chaque fois »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ca ti homme » questionnais-je curieux

-« Parce que a chaque fois que je demande a maman pourquoi moi je n'ai pas de papa qui me fais des bisous et qui m'apprend a jouer au baseball ben maman est triste, pis elle me sert dans ses bras et me dit qu'un jour moi aussi j'aurais un papa qui m'aimera très fort et après elle part mais la nuit je l'entend pleurer alors si un papa ca fais pleurer ma maman ben j'en veux pas!Pis d'abord maman dit qu'elle m'aime aussi fort qu'un papa ET qu'une maman! Et pis peut être que c'est de ma faute que je n'ai pas de papa car je ne suis pas toujours gentil et que des fois je n'écoute pas maman! »

Mes larmes coulent en même temps que ceux de Ty! Tant de désarrois et de peine chez ce ptit bonhomme!

-« Je t'interdis de penser ça mon ptit gars! Tu es un garçon formidable et je suis sur que beaucoup d'homme rêverai de t'avoir comme petit garçon alors sèche tes larmes car ça me fais mal de te voir si triste! Et puis tu sais même si tu n'a pas de papa ben Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper et moi on t'aime très fort et on pourra t'apprendre le baseball si tu veux bien! »

Ty se calme enfin mais ne desserre pas son étreinte autour de mon cou, sa petite tête posé contre la mienne sur mon épaule! Je lui caresse tendrement le dos! Je l'aime vraiment ce petit bonhomme cette instant mon cœur bat pour lui et bien que ce soit nouveau pour moi, je l'accepte et me dis que je ferais tous pour aider Ty !

Bella a un petit garçon formidable mais on voit bien qu'il lui manque une présence masculine a ses cotés! Une maman quoi qu'on n'en dise ne remplacera jamais totalement la présence d'un père car a mon sens, les parents sont complémentaire pour un enfants! Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu un père comme Carlisle, ma vie serrait différente et je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans mon père et ma mère mes cotés. Et j'espère que Bella se rendra vite compte du manque de son fils.

Ah Bella, pour elle aussi je sens que mon cœur bas, mais je ne le laisserais pas me gouverner ! Je lutterais contre les sentiments que je ressent déjà pour elle! Je ne veux pas lui ouvrir mon cœur pour souffrir le jour ou sur un autres coup de tête elle me quittera pour partit vers l'inconnu! Et puis faudrait-il encore qu'elle ressente quelques choses a mon égard. Depuis son arrivée, j'avais été plutôt froid et distant avec elle et s'était très bien ainsi!

Sentant un main sur mon épaule, je lève doucement la tête et vois Bella, mon cœur a un raté! C'est la également que j'aperçois le petit minois de Tyler endormis sur mon épaule. Un sourire apparait alors sur mes lèvres devant son innocence et mes lèvres vont se coller a la petite joue de Tyler tout naturellement et sans que je ne veuille retenir mon geste!

Esmée dit alors que Bella peut aller le coucher dans la chambre d'amis ou elle dormira également cette nuit et lui précise que la salle de bain de situe également a l'étage si elle a besoin!Puis ma mère demande a Alice si elle peut l'accompagnée mais cette dernière recevant un appel s'excuse et sans réfléchir je propose de les accompagnés! (_Mais qu'est ce qui me prend!_)

Refusant de confier Ty a sa mère pour ne pas le réveiller, je me lèves et j'aperçois alors que Bella porte un petit sac de voyage contenant certainement leurs affaires pour la nuit! J'ouvre le chemin jusqu'à l'étage et demande a Bella si elle veut d'abord passer par la salle de bain , chose qu'elle refuse car ne voulant pas réveiller Ty elle lui passera juste un coup de lingette en le mettant en pyjama. Je les emmènent donc a la chambre d'amis ou je dépose doucement Tyler sur le lit! Bella me remercie pour mon aide et je commence a repartir.

A la porte de la chambre, je les observent. Ty dors toujours pendant que Bella le déshabille, le lave doucement a coup de lingette et le met en pyjama! Ils sont tellement beau tout les 2, Tyler endormis et Bella en admiration de son fils, en lui chuchotant des je t'aime a foison que je décide de partir afin que Bella ne perçoivent pas ma faiblesse et pour leur laisser aussi un peu d'intimités!

Je rejoins alors ma famille à l'étage , me pose sur le banc devant mon piano et joue doucement « Clair de Lune » en attendant que Bella redescende et s'explique avec son frère.

_**Ah dans le prochain chapitre vous allez enfin savoir qui est le père de Tyler! Et également vous saurez la réaction d' Edward devant les aveux tant attendu de Bella! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Coucou a tous!**_

_**Je viens poster le chapitre 5 qui se trouve être seulement la première partie des révélations de Bella!**_

_**Je tiens a tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'aide a avancé et surtout qui parfois me font prendre consciences d'éléments que 'aurais oublier de préciser dans mon histoire, chose que je peux corriger ensuite dans les chapitres suivant lorsque je trouve le temps de les taper sur le PC**_

_**Toujours les même précisions:**_

_**-écrit entre parenthèse et en italique: les pensées de la personne qui parle**_

_**-écrit entre parenthèse et souligné (rare): des précisions ou opinion personnels lol**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 5 ( 1 ère partie des révélations)**

**POV Bella**

Je viens de finir de coucher Ty et je l'admire plongé dans son sommeil!

Admettre ma grossesse n'avait pas été facile surtout avec les évènements qui ce sont passée suite a ma découverte mais, malgré tout, aujourd'hui devant mon fils, mon petit rayon de soleil, je ne regrettais pas ça présence, bien au contraire, a présent , il est ma force!

Je sais qu' Emmet doit m'attendre au salon afin que je lui donne les réponses qu'il attend, mais malgré moi j'appréhende de replonger dans mes souvenirs, c'est si douloureux et encore si proche pour moi!J'ai quittée Phœnix pour échapper à tout ça et je sais que mon départ peut paraître fou étant donner que je ne peux assurer un avenir convenable pour le moment a mon si jeune petit garçon et en venant a Forks, il est vrai que mes perspectives d'avenir sont quelques peu réduite mais je n'en pouvais plus de Phœnix, cette ville où ma vie avait basculer pour le meilleurs (_mon fils_) et le pire (_son père, ma mère …_). Mais je reste positive, quelques soit les difficulté que je vais rencontrée, je vais me battre pour mon fils, et un jour la chance me sourira enfin et avec elle le bonheur!!

J'embrasse mon petit garçon une dernière fois sur le front, souffle un bon coup et part rejoindre ma nouvelle famille!!

**POV Emmet**

J'allais enfin voir des réponses! Ma petite sœur m' a promis de répondre enfin a mes questions, et je dois dire que des questions sans réponses, j'en avait en réserve depuis la naissance de mon neveux!

Edward venait de nous rejoindre et il était encore plongé dans ses pensés comme il l'avait été durant toute cette soirée d'ailleurs! On l'avais a peine entendus ce soir sauf pour réconforter Ty ce qui n'est pas habituelle chez lui! Bon d'accord Ed' n'est jamais très bavard et est une personne très réservé mais lorsque l'on se réunit ainsi (_comme tout les samedi d'ailleurs_) il est plus éloquent, plus présent, et beaucoup moins effacer que ce soir! Il semblait préoccupé et moi tout au retour de Bella, je n'avais pas pris le temps de voir ce qui n'allais pas pour lui! J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudras pas trop de ne pas être là pour lui alors qu'il ne semble pas aux mieux de sa forme! De toute façon, avant que l'on aille se coucher ce soir, j'irai discuter avec elle et j'essayerais de savoir ce qui le tracasse!!

** POV Esmée**

Bella était toujours à l'étage avec Tyler, Edward venait de nous rejoindre toujours plongées dans ses pensés, tout comme Emmet d'ailleurs, même si chez ce dernier on percevait également de l'excitation et de l'impatience, Rose et Alice parlaient shopping et mon tendre époux regardait un bulletin d'informations à la TV. Je les aime tous tendrement et du plus profond de mon cœur , même si nous n'étions pas tous du même sang, ils constituent tous ma famille et a mon sens, les liens du sang ne font pas tous et ne sont pas toujours les plus important!

Je sais que Bella nous à autorisé à assister aux explications qu'elle va avoir avec Emmet mais je ne sais encore si je vais y assister, car je pense que ça pourrait gêner Bella que nous soyons avec eux pendant ses révélations sur sa vie privée, mais malgré cela, je ressens le besoin d'être présente, pas par curiosité (_bon d'accord un peu quand même_), mais comme soutiens et pour lui montrer que quoi qui ce soit passée, je serais la pour elle, pour eux! Et assister a cela me permettre aussi de mieux les connaître .

Elle est si jeune , elle a le même age qu'Alice est pourtant elle est beaucoup plus posée et semble plus mature aussi que tous mes enfants réunis! Il est vrai que sa grossesse a du la faire grandir plus vite que les autres vu les responsabilités qu'elle a du assumer, elle a du prendre en compte la présence de son fils dans tous ce qu'elle a fait et entrepris!

Cependant, elle garde quand même un peu de son brin de folie ,causé par l'age, que l'on a pu apercevoir lorsqu'elle chantait et dansait tout a l'heure avec Tyler. Nous avions tous ressentis l'amour qui les unissait tout les 2 et nous étions simplement heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de leurs présences et de l'extérieur nous devions ressembler a une vraie famille heureuse et unis! Cela me comblait de voir ma famille heureuse et gaie.

Le seul petit bémol est mon petit Edward! Il l'a semblé si lointain et si préoccupé tout au long de cette soirée! Le seul moment ou je l'ai vu baisser sa grade a été lorsqu'il a joué pour Tyler! Ils était si beau tout les 2 ensembles près du piano et même a table, je n'avais jamais vu mon Edward si près d'un enfant.

Ce petit garçon est un véritable don du ciel, et puis il a étonné tout le monde lorsqu'il a demandé « Clair de Lune »! Ses goût semble déjà bien prononcé et ils ne ressemblent en rien a ce qu'un petit bonhomme de son age demande en général, je dirai même que peu de jeunes gens ne connaissent Debussy de nos jours!

Alors que j'entends du bruit provenant de l'étage, je me retourne vers la monter d'escalier et aperçoit Bella qui s'apprête a nous rejoindre! Elle semble tendue et très concentrée a vérifier ou elle pose les pieds! Arrivées a la dernière marche, je croise son regard emplie de doute, je luis souris pour l'encourager et lui montrer mon soutiens et vais la rejoindre.

C'est là que je remarque, que toutes ma famille s'est rassembler sur le canapé du salon! Ok alors comme moi, ma famille voulaient connaître le passée de Bella, seul Edward est encore installé a son piano et ne semble pas faire attention a nous!

** POV Bella**

Tout le monde étaient au salon, une boule me torturait l'estomac et je n'avais plus envie, soudain, de parler de tous ce que j'avais caché ces dernières année! Mais j'avais fais une promesse et comme je l'inculquais a mon fils, une promesse se doit d'être honoré! Alors malgré la douleur que j'allais certainement ressentir a l'évocation de certains éléments de ma vie, j'allais tout raconter! Même si il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et que je n'avais pas subit de grave traumatisme tel un viol ou je ne sais quoi, les 6 dernières année de ma vie avaient un goût amer et étaient très douloureuses pour moi! La seule fierté que j'en tire est d'avoir réussi a épargner Ty, il n'avait connu que l'insouciance et j'en été heureuse car il n'avait pas a connaître les tourments par lesquels je suis passées!Même si je sais, qu'un jour mon fils sera en age et en droit de connaître les circonstances de sa naissance surtout que si je dois lui expliquer l'absence de son géniteur je devrais automatiquement lui raconter ce que je vais dire ce soir afin qu'il comprenne!Mais bon pour le moment il est encore trop petit alors chaque chose en son temps comme on dit!

Alors que je me dirige vers le salon afin d'en finir au plus vite, je sens la main d' Esmée prendre la mienne et la serrée tendrement contre la sienne! Je ressens à cette instant toute sa force et sa présence! Émue par ce geste très maternelle à mes yeux, je lui souris chaleureusement et la prend dans mes bras afin de la remercier, choses que je n'arrive a faire par la parole. Esmée est si maternelle et si affectueuse qu'a cette instant je ne peux que la comparer a ma propre mère qui au jour d'aujourd'hui et depuis 5 ans maintenant a déserte ma vie, mais elle n'a jamais eu de gestes comme celui ci a mon encontre, Renée est une femme encore très jeune dans sa tête et la famille, tenir une maison ce n'est pas son truc a elle, c'est moi qui avant de quittée le domicile de ma mère m'occuper de la maison et de tout ce qu'elle aurait du faire!

Revenant au présent, j'embrasse tendrement Esmée sur la joue, la sert une dernière fois contre moi et me dirige vers mon frère et ses amis: ma famille. Contournant le canapé, je me place de façon a être debout face à eux .

-« Alors place aux révélations » dis je tentant de me détendre!

« Je vous demanderez juste d'éviter de m'interrompre trop souvent afin d'éviter que je perde le fils et surtout car je ne suis pas sure de réussir a répéter ce que je vais dire .

Et surtout, je veux qu'en présence de mon fils, rien de ce qui va être dis, ne soit révélé, il a bien le temps de grandir avant de faire face à ça et je pense que de toute façon le jour ou il devra être mis au courant, ça sera a moi de le faire!Et puis je ne veux pas que la ville soit au courant non plus mais ça il en va de soit c'est ma vie privée et sa me regarde!

Esmée puis je vous demander une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plait? Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. »

** POV Edward**

Depuis que Bella est redescendu, je n'ai pas lever mon regard de mon piano. Je ne peux tout simplement pas la regarder car malgré son autorisation à assister a ses révélations, j'ai honte! Honte de vouloir assister à des révélations sur sa vie privée et la naissance de son fils alors que , à mon avis, seul Emmet et Charlie devraient assister a cela après tout qui sommes nous pour s'insinuer comme cela dans sa vie!

Mais malgré cela rien ne m'empêchera d'assouvir ma curiosité car ainsi Bella me donnera la preuve de son irresponsabilité et je pourrais dominer mon cœur! Ma tête ,sous les aveux de Bella, fera cessé les battements de mon cœur lorsque j'aperçois Bella car j'aurais entendu de sa bouche que mon ressentiment à son égard est fondé!!

Alors que Bella nous demande a tous d'essayer de ne pas l'interrompre pendant ses explications et bien qu'elle demande de l'eau e essayant de plaisanter, je sent a travers sa voix qu'elle est tendue et je me décide a relever la tête afin de l'observer. C'est la que je remarque qu'elle tiens ou plutôt qu'elle malmène une sorte de peluche ressemblant a une girafe avec une salopette et qui semble avoir connu un jour des jours meilleurs! Je prend conscience que j'ai déjà vu cette peluche lorsque Bella sortait le pyjama de Ty de son sac de voyage, j'en déduis donc que cette pauvre petite peluche martyriser et étouffer par Bella n'est autre que le doudou de son fils! Lorsqu'elle sert ce doudou contre elle, son manque d'assurance et son mal être face à nous semble diminuer: je ne suis pas psychologue mais je pense qu'a travers cette girafe, Bella ressent la présence de son petit garçon. C'est tellement mignon et cela montre aussi tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Tout le monde était a présent installer devant Bella sur le canapé et je décide donc de les rejoindre. Je m'installe donc a coté de mon père sur lequel est adossé ma mère, qui est assise près de Rosalie qui elle tiens la main d' Emmet enfin a ses cotés il y a Jasper avec dans ses bras Alice!

** POV Bella**

Edward viens de s'installer a son tour auprès de sa famille! Il manquait plus que lui tiens! Bien qu'il ait eu un comportement plus qu'exemplaire avec mon fils tout au long de cette soirée et bien qu'à mes yeux ce soit un véritable Apollon, le fait qu'il soit distant et qu'il semble plus que réfractaire a ma présence ne m'avais pas échapper! Pourtant, il me semble avoir été courtois et agréable avec tous le monde. Après tout, on ne peut pas apprécier tout le monde et de ce fait être apprécier par tout le monde! Donc, je pense que ce doit être tout simplement une incompatibilité physique!

Enfin revenons en a la raison principale de cette « réunions » : Tyler et tout ce que je n'avais pas dit a Emmet ses 5 dernières années! Je regarde mon frère, souffle un coup, sert contre mon cœur le doudou de Tyler et demande a mon frère ce qu'il veut savoir exactement.

-« Tout Bell's. Qui est le père de Tyler? Pourquoi tant de secret sur son identité? Pourquoi ne parle tu plus a maman? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parler de cet brouille? En bref, je veux savoir TOUT ce que tu me caches depuis que tu a déserté Forks et que l'on ne se voit qu'une fois par an! »

-« D'accord nounours, place à la vérités alors !

Premièrement, la raison pour laquelle je ne suis plus revenue à Forks vous rendre visite a toi et papa est que j'avais peur de la réaction de papa et aussi honte je l'avoue!

Lorsque j'ai quittée Forks le 27 juillet 2003, je devais à la base revenir pour les vacances de Noël mais s'était sans compter le destins car début décembre de cette même année J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte! Et si tu te souviens bien, j'ai annulé mon voyage et n'ai plus donner de nouvelle à papa à partir cette période . »

-« Oh que oui je me souviens! Cette année nous avons vécu le pire Noël de notre vie avec papa nous demandant ce que nous avions fais de mal pour ne pas que tu sois parmi nous comme convenue et j'ai du te harceler 4 mois durant pour que tu daigne enfin répondre! Et là, tu m'a annoncer en larmes être enceinte d'un petit garçon et tu n'a rien ajouter d'autre concernant cette grossesse! Et a ce moment j'avoue m'en être voulu de ne pas avoir fait assez attention a toi lors de ta dernière visite car je ne me souvenais pas t' avoir entendus dire que tu fréquentais quelqu'un et encore moins que c'était sérieux! »

-« Oh Emmet... tu n'avais pas du tout a t'en vouloir car vois tu lors de mes dernières vacances a Forks je n'avais personnes d'en ma vie! J'étais cependant déjà amoureuse ! Enfin a cette époque pour moi c'était de l'amour que je ressentais et avec le temps et en grandissant je me suis rendu compte que ce n'étais pas vraiment le cas! Oh il était très beau c'est un fait,également plus âgé et surtout j'étais impressionné par lui tout simplement car il semblait près à tout pour atteindre son objectif: devenir avocat! Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait de lui mais ce n'étais en réalité qu'un beau parleur!

De plus il me flattait , me disait que j'étais importante pour lui, que c'était grâce à moi s'il avait la force de continuer ses études aussi dur soit-elle!

Pourtant avant ma venue a Forks, il étais plus qu'indifférent a ma présence mais lorsque je suis rentré cette été là, je ne sais pas, il semblait avoir pris conscience que j'étais une fille. J'avais 16 ans, j'étais naïve et jusqu'à alors, aucuns garçons ne s'étaient jamais intéressés a moi alors là quand un mec de 20 ans s'intéresse a vous et qu'en plus s'est le garçon que vous aimer, ben vous êtes sur un petit nuage! J'avais donc pour la première fois un petit ami et nous ne nous quittions le moins possible! Et j'étais d'autant plus heureuse que en septembre j'allais être dans la même université que lui, j'avais obtenue mon bac en juin avec 2 ans d'avance et j''avais porter mon choix sur l'université de Phœnix, pour son cursus littéraire, ou lui même étais élèves en droit! Lorsque je lui ai appris ce détail, il m'avait dit être le plus heureux des hommes! Je le connaissais depuis mes 11 ans mais avant ce fameux été je n'étais à ses yeux qu'une petite gamine insignifiante et là on ne se quittait plus, il était prévenant, câlin, à l'écoute, mes quelques amies de l'époque m'enviaient même: moi, la timide et l'insignifiante Bella avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de l'homme parfait!

On sortais tout le temps ensemble, il m'emmenait aux soirées chez ses amis et me présentait comme sa petite amie à tous le monde! Nous faisions souvent la fêtes et c'est lors de ses soirée en sa compagnie , ou pour la première fois et la dernière j'ai essayer la cigarette mais également là que j'ai gouter à l'alcool! Je me sentais grande alors , libre de faire ce que je voulais! Je sais c'était stupide mais c'est ce que je ressentais alors et je ne voulais pas le voir s'éloigner de moi sous prétexte que je ne savais pas ''profiter'' de ma jeunesse!

Puis vint la fin du mois d'aout et le 29 aout exactement pour fêter notre mois en tant que couple, il m'a emmener chez son meilleur amis qui faisait une fête et ce même soir nous avons fais l'amour pour la première fois!

Je n'étais alors pas vraiment prêtes a perdre aussi rapidement ma virginité mais comme il me l'a si bien dit a l'époque, c'était un homme avec des besoins et comme notre amour était plus fort que tout pourquoi encore attendre pour ne faire qu'un ! Je me suis alors dis que comme depuis le début il faisait tout pour moi ben je pouvais a mon tour faire quelque chose pour lui afin qu'il soit heureux et je me suis donc donner à lui ce soir là! Je savais que la première fois ce n'est jamais très agréable pour une fille, mais pour moi s'était pire que pas agréable, j'avais eu extrêmement mal mais je me disais que c'était normal que s'était la même chose pour toutes les filles la première fois ! De plus, j'étais heureuse de lui avoir fais plaisir alors je pouvais bien m'être ma douleur de cotés et de toutes façon ça ne pouvais qu'être plus agréable pour moi la prochaine fois! Lorsque les cours on repris, il a commencé a être moins présent à mes cotés, il n'était plus aussi attentionné. Pour moi, cela me semblait normal avec la reprise des cours, il devait avoir tout comme moi beaucoup de travail a effectué et donc moins de temps a me consacré rien de bien anormal! Puis au départ ce qui n'étais que quelques jours sans être réellement que tout les 2 ce sont transformé en semaine je recevais occasionnellement quelques texto s'excusant de son peu de disponibilité à consacrer a notre couple et m'assurant de son amour et moi j'accourais a ses cotés lorsqu'il me le demandait sinon je restais de mon cotés, certaines que ce n'étais qu'une passade le temps de bien prendre le rythmes des cours! On dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle et je n'en ai compris que tardivement la réel signification!

Décembre arriva sans que la situation ne s'améliore. Le vendredi 5 décembre, pour une fois je quittais à 14h plutôt qu'a 17h car mon prof de littérature était absent et afin de décompressé avec mon amie Angela nous sommes allée flâner dans les magasins!Je n'aime pas ca en général mais bon j'avais juste prévu d'accompagné Angela donc tout allais bien!

Alors que nous étions chez H&M dans la galerie marchande près de l'université et qu' Angela semblait envahit sous les vêtements qu'elle avait décidé d'aller essayer, elle à voulu tout à coup quitter rapidement le magasin. Elle a lâché tous ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et a commencé a me tirer vers la sortie du magasin! Croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que c'est plutôt inquiétant lorsqu'elle agit ainsi car elle est accro au shopping et en générale c'est moi qui la tire vers la sortie . Je me suis donc inquiété pour elle car la seule et unique fois ou elle avait agit ainsi en ma présence c'est lorsque nous avions croisés un groupe de nana populaire de l'université qui n'avait de cesse de nous rabaissé étant donner que nous étions toujours que toutes les 2 et je dois dire pas très sociale!J'ai donc commencé a observé les gens autour de moi afin de voir ou se trouvait le trio de pimbêche , Angela elle était de plus en plus insistante et semblait de plus en plus paniqué . Mon regard se posant au niveau des cabines d'essayage c'est la que je compris la cause de son comportement! Oh ce n'était pas les pimbêche non , loin de là bien que j'aurais préféré a dire vrai! Non c'était tout simplement mon petit ami, l'homme parfais trop pris par ses études, qui était en train de nettoyer les amygdales d'une blondasse tout en la pelotant!

Et apparemment les monde autour d'eux ne devait pas les gêner plus que ça vu comment ils se touchaient mutuellement! »

Alors que je racontais cette événement, les images me revinrent en tête et avec ses images la rage grandissait en moi devant la fille ignorante et stupide que j'avais été a l'époque! Afin de me calmer et ainsi pouvoir reprendre la ou je m'étais arrêter, je jette un regard sur mon ''auditoire'' et les voient tous a l'écoute, immobile avec dans le regard ce qui semble être de la tristesse sauf pour Edward !Bien qu'il ne me regarde pas du tout, lui semble en colère :son visage est fermé, son regard fixé sur le sol et ses poing son serré sur le cuir du canapé! Cela m'intrigue, car je me demande ce qui peut bien l'avoir mis dans un tel état! En colère, il est vraiment magnifique mais a cet instant je remercie le ciel que son regard ne soit pas rivés sur moi car je ne sais ci je pourrais supporter de voir la colère, qui transparait de son être, dans ses yeux émeraude! Je me dis alors que lui aussi devait trouver que j'avais vraiment été une adolescente stupide et des plus naïve et je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'en blâmer car c'était la réalité! Malgré ça, je ressent une petite douleur au niveau du cœur de le savoir en colère contre moi et pour ne plus y penser, je me replonge dans mon récit en ayant au préalable bu une grande gorgé d'eau car ma gorge était sèche d'avoir autant parler sans interruption:

-« Après être resté je ne sais combien de temps a les fixer, je me suis enfui. Du moins, c'était mon idée première: sortie de cette galerie, et me rendre compte que ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire car alors que je cherchais, tout en continuant de courir , un moyen de sortir de cette enfer, je vis le moyen direct de sortir prendre l'air: le grand escalator reliant la galerie marchande au parking. Je me suis alors précipité vers lui en accélérant ma course et alors que je l'atteint, je me rendis compte mais trop tard que j'empruntais le mauvais. Je venais de poser mon premiers pas sur le tapis de l'escalator lorsque je vis que sur celui ci les gens entraient dans la galerie et non l'inverse comme moi je le voulais et la ben je me suis sentis partir vers l'avant, je sentis ma tête percuter quelques choses de très dure. Ensuite je me souviens d'avoir ressenti un affreux mal de tête et de la voix d' Angela me criant de ne pas bouger, que l'ambulance arrivait et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme d'après ce que lui avait dis le SAMU au téléphone! Après c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans une chambre d' Hôpital!Là on m'appris que j'avais un traumatisme crânien moyens (avec pertes de connaissance initiale excédant quelques minutes ou avec fracture du crane), une entorses à la chevilles droite (celle que Bella pose en premiers sur le tapis de l'escalator) et quelques bel hématomes mais que tout allais bien pour moi et que par chance mon bébé allait bien également!Sous le choc de cette révélations je me suis évanouis!Lorsque je me suis enfin réveiller c'était pour entendre ma mère crier sur Phil qui lui essayait de la calmer en lui disant qu'elle aurait les réponses a ses questions lors de mon réveil! Je leur dis alors que j'étais réveiller mais demandais a ma mère de se calmer car j'avais un affreux mal de tête! J'aurais du m'abstenir d'un tel commentaire car elle s'est mise alors a me crier dessus me demandant comment j'avais pu lui faire ça, comment je m'y prenais a chaque fois pour me mettre dans de tel situation dont moi seule j'avais le secret et surtout qui était le père de ''la chose''( comme elle disait) qui grandissait en moi! C'est la que la révélations du Médecin me revint en mémoire:J'étais enceinte! Je n'arrivais pas a y croire comment cela étais t-il possible? Je prenais la pilule pourtant et je n'avais fais l'amour qu'une seule et unique fois . Ce n'étais pas possible!J'ai la poisse il n' y à pas d'autre mots. Je pris ensuite conscience de ce que ma gynécologue me disait lors de nos rendez-vous annuel:

''Mlle Swan, n'oubliez pas que la pilule n'est pas un contraceptif fiable à 100%, lorsque vous vous sentirez prête a franchir ce cap, n'oubliez jamais le préservatif qui en plus de vous épargnez une grossesse non désiré, vous évitera d'attraper une MST (Maladie sexuellement transmissible ;-) )''

Et la ma bêtise me frappa de plein fouet encore une fois: lors de ma seule et unique fois, nous n'avions pas utilisez de préservatif car il ne voulais pas de barrière entre nous et disais que notre plaisir n'en serait que plus grand!! Pffff foutaise oui car niveau plaisir de mon cotés ce fut loin d'être le cas, douleur serait plus juste!!

Et me voilà à tout juste 16 ans, étudiante sans emploi ,enceinte!! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser et les sanglot de ma mère ne m'aidaient vraiment pas a avoir un minimum les idées clairs afin de réfléchir a ce qui m'arrivait!

Je me suis ensuite excuser auprès de ma mère pour ma bêtise et pour lui faire subir un tel choc et que pour moi aussi c'était un choc car je venais également d'apprendre ma grossesse! Elle se remis alors a crier que je n'étais qu'une bonne a rien a part a lui gâcher sa vie, déjà que je n'étais pas désirer mais que la c'était le pompon et que de toute manière comme je suis une irresponsable il fallait que j'avorte a tout prix!

Sur ces belle paroles de ma chère mère le médecin pénétra dans ma chambre ou ils nous appris que l'avortement dans mon cas était impossible étant donner que j'étais enceinte d'un peu plus de 3 mois à première vu ce que je lui confirmais d'ailleurs (_ben oui son seul et unique rapport sexuel remonte au 29 aout si vous vous souvenez bien héhé_)

Prenant conscience des paroles du médecin m'a mère c'est effondré dans les bras de mon beau-père en clamant haut et fort que puisque l'on ne pouvais pas tuer cette chose ben on l'a ferais adopter!

Prenant a cette instant conscience de la porter des paroles de ma mère, je me suis dit que s'était a moi de prendre la décision et que de toute manière je n'aurais pas tuer mon bébé et que l'on ne m'enlèvera pas mon enfant et que bien que mon chéri est fais une bêtise ben que l'on s'aimait et que l'on assumerait cette enfants tout les 2! J'arrêterais l'école a la venue du bébé afin que lui puisse poursuivre son rêve mais nous l'assumerions pleinement, il était le fruit de notre amour et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal!

Phil prit alors pour la première fois la parole en jurant qu'il allait tuer le responsable de mon état, qu'il allait lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Devant cet excès de colère de Phil et devant les résolutions que j'avais prise je lui dis simplement que s'il voulait vraiment tuer le responsable de ma grossesse cela risquer de l'anéantir car il allais devoir tuer la chair de sa chair car le responsable n'est autres que son fils!

Sous le choc de ma révélations, on pouvais entre une mouche voler dans la chambre et Phil et Renée avaient la bouche grande ouverte et leurs yeux étaient comme exorbités! »

-« Le fils de Phil? » M'interromps alors pour la première fois mon frère

-« Tu te souviens lorsque maman est venue me chercher après le divorce pour m'emmener avec elle a Phœnix est que moi je ne voulais pas te quitter, elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et que a Phœnix j'allais gagner un nouveau frère! Ben ce fus le cas sauf que pour moi, il n'a jamais été mon frère car je n'avais que toi et toi seul pour frère!

Eh ben lorsque l'on est arrivée chez maman, Phil m'a présenter son fils James de 4 ans mon ainé!

Et James est le géniteur de Tyler! »

_**Je vais essayer de taper la suite au plus vite afin de vous la publier rapidement! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur papier mais j'ai du mal a trouver le temps de la réécrire sur l'ordinateur!**_

_**Merci a tous **_


	7. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord désolé pour ma très longue absence (plus d'un an, waouh le temps passe vite), je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons à celle-ci alors je ne vais pas polémiquer 107 ans la dessus ! Voilà la fin des révélations de Bella. Je tiens à préciser que d'une manière ou d'une autres ma fanfictions aura une fin, la seule chose que je ne peux pas promettre c'est la vitesse de publication ! Sinon il y a des choses qui ne changent toujours pas :_

_-__écrit entre parenthèse et en italique:__ les pensées de la personne qui parle_

_-__écrit entre parenthèse et souligné (rare):__ des précisions ou opinion personnels lol_

_Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez dans mon écrit ;-(_

_Alors merci à celles /ceux qui liront mon histoire !_

**Chapitre 6 (fin des révélations)**

**POV Bella**

Voilà, je venais de révéler, à mon frère et à la famille Cullen/Hale, l'identité du père de Ty et je n'en étais qu'à la moitié sur mes révélations concernant ses 6 dernières années !

-«Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé de James ? De ta relation avec lui ? C'est quand même dingue, avant aujourd'hui, je ne savais même pas que Phil avait un fils ! Et en plus, c'est se salopard qui a mis ma petite sœur enceinte ! » Rageât Emmet.

-« Je ne sais pas Em' ! Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, ma vie serait différente aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ! C'est bête hein, mais quelques part, lorsque je vois Ty aujourd'hui, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui ! Certes, il n'est pas un enfant voulu, mais à partir du moment où j'ai entendu son petit sœur battre, je l'ai aimé ! Oh oui je l'ai aimé plus que ma vie à cet instant ! Il est si beau, si…TOUT. C'est lui qui me tire vers le haut, je fais ma vie en fonction de lui, pour lui ! » Dis-je fière.

-«C'est vrai qu'il est beau ton petit bonhomme ! » me dis Esmée souriante les larmes aux yeux.

-« Pourquoi Ty dis qu'il n'a pas de papa ? Et pourquoi tu ne vois plus Renée ? » Demande Em'.

-« J'y viens Emmet ! »Soufflai-je. « Mais là encore, il ne faut pas m interrompre. »

Et sans prendre la peine de regarder les personnes en face de moi, je replonge dans mes souvenirs.

-«Après avoir avoué à ma mère et Phil que James était le père de mon bébé, ils m'ont regardé fixement avant de sortir de la chambre sans rien dire. Je ne les ai plus vu avant ma sortie soit 2 semaines plus tard, le temps de faire des examens complémentaire, de me faire ma première échographie et surtout d'être sure que j'aille bien !

Je mettais l'absence de maman sur le compte du choc de l'annonce et me disait que tout finirais par s'arranger. J'étais dans mon monde, je pensais qu'une fois James au courant de ma situation, tout irai bien entre nous et que nous serions heureux, qu'il y avait une explication à ce que j'aie vu au centre commerciale et qu'il m'aimait !

Que j'étais idiote alors, je vivais au pays des Bisounours ! Mon petit-ami me trompait et moi, je me disais que j'étais responsable, de par mon inexpérience et mon manque de présence à ses côtés !

Lors de ma sortie, c'est Phil qui est venu me chercher et il ne m'a porté attention de toutes la durée du trajet, visiblement la « pilule » n'était toujours pas digéré, j'étais mal à l'aise, honteuse. Arrivée à la maison, Phil en descendant de voiture me dit de prendre mes affaires et qu'il m'attendait à l'intérieur avec ma mère et James. A l'évocation de son nom, un sentiment de bien-être s'est insinué en moi et un sourire est apparu sur mon visage. QUEL GOURDE !J'ai pris ma valise et me suis dépêcher de rentrer. Tous les trois étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine et lorsque James m'a vu, son regard haineux me fit froid dans le dos. Et là, mon monde s'écroula ! Il se leva et me cria que je n'étais qu'une sale menteuse, qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, que jamais il ne porterait le chapeau pour une nana qui, seule le train ne lui était pas encore passée dessus, que je n'étais qu'une salope, qu'il ne donnerait jamais son nom à mon « batard » et que je devrais faire soigner ma mythomanie. Puis il est parti. J'étais effondré et en levant les yeux vers ma mère pour trouver un peu de réconfort, c'est l'horreur et le dégout que je vis dans ses yeux ! Je m'enfui dans ma chambre pour pleurer, j'avais enfin vu le vrai visage de James, ma mère le croyait lui ! On était vraiment loin du pays des Bisounours !

Après cela, j'ai commencé à travailler à la bibliothèque de l'université et dans un bar en tant que serveuse, histoire de pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côtés, et tout en continuant tant bien que mal mes études ! Sur le campus c'était l'horreur, James avait pris les devants et m'avais taillé une réputation ! J'étais une moins que rien, une fille facile qui se fait engrossée par le premier mec qui passe, une mythomane, une salope et ses amis, se faisaient un malins plaisir à, m'insulter à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi a passer outres tout ça, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive a 7 mois de grossesse, là, James , m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers au détour d'un couloir et grâce à dieu cela n'a pas une de conséquence pour ma grossesse mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidée de prendre les choses en main. Apres tout à la maison, je n'avais droit qu'au insultes ou alors à un mutisme constant et James devenait violent, je suis donc allée voir l'assistante sociale de notre quartier ! Une femme géniale, d'une grande aide et d'un énorme soutien. Elle m'a trouvée le logement chez Mme Quinn ! J'ai emménagé le jour de mes 8 mois de grossesse ! J'aurais dû prendre contact plus tôt avec cette assistante sociale, je le sais, mais je pense qu'il m'a fallu un électrochoc pour vraiment me rendre compte de toute la situation ! J'ai accouchée de mon trésor le 28 mai 2004 à 20h30. Je n'avais pas souhaité connaitre le sexe de mon bébé, voulant la surprise et lorsque l'on m'a mis mon petit bonhomme dans les bras, je me suis remémorer les prénoms masculin que j'aimais. Je me suis arrêté à Tyler en pensant à Ty Pennington et son émission _les Maçons du cœur_. _(J'adore cette émission)_.

J'ai repris les cours pour la cession de septembre, ce ne fut pas sans difficultés avec Ty à m'occuper en rentrant mais j'y suis arrivée ! Ma mère m'avait renvoyés les affaires qu'il me restait chez eux, après l'avoir croisé au centre commercial. Elle avait alors à peine jeté un regard sur mon fils alors âgé de 2 mois. Mme Quinn est une femme exemplaire, elle a été géniale avec moi et Ty, il y a eu des mois, ou payer l'intégralité du loyer, aussi modique soit-il, m'était impossible et Mme Quinn me disait de ne pas m'en faire, qu'à partir du moment ou Ty ne manquait de rien le loyer pourrait attendre des jours meilleurs. Pareil pour la garde de Ty, elle a toujours refusé que je lui paye ses services !

Ma vie se mettait en place, bien qu'à l'école les railleries, les insultes etc. n'avaient en aucun cas diminué mais j'avais décidé de ne rien montrer, de faire comme si cela ne me touchait pas, je devais être forte pour Ty et mon avenir. Je n'avais pas recroiser James depuis l'accident dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce jour d'avril 2005 où, en emmenant Ty a un spectacle de marionnettes, donnés dans la galerie marchande, j'ai vu ma mère, Phil, James et Tanya : la blonde à qui il cherchait les amygdales lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'ai appris son prénom lors d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu dans les toilettes du campus. Lorsqu'à leurs tours, il m'ont vu avec Ty en poussette ils se sont figés ! J'ai alors ressenti le besoin de faire éclater la colère que je ressentais pour eux et me suis donc approcher d'eux. J'ai pris Ty dans mes bras et leurs aient demandé si mon « batard » ne leurs faisaient pas penser à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien ! Ma mère est resté figer sur Ty, Phil faisait des allers retours entre son fils et le mien et James semblait en colère mais je m'en moquais ! En serrant mon fils contre moi, je les ai regardé tour à tour et leur ait dit merci ! Grâce a eu, certes ce n'était pas tous les jours facile mais j'avais avec moi un bébé merveilleux qui me montrait l'amour, le vrai ! Inconditionnel et sans attendre quoi que ce soit ! Et grâce a eu également il ne connaitrait jamais leurs petit-fils ! Je rencontrerais certainement encore des embuches mais jamais je ne laisserais tomber MON enfant, je me battrais pour qu'il ait le meilleurs ! Je me suis libéré totalement d'eux ce jour-là, certes ma mère à continuer à m'insulter, me disant que je n'étais plus sa fille en continuant de nier l'évidence mais je m'en moquai ! Je n'avais peut être plus de mère mais ce n'étais pas d'hier et de plus j'avais le plus beau des portes bonheurs : mon fils !

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années ont passée avec quelques moment plus compliqués que d'autres jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme. Je sortais major de promotion ! Une revanche en sorte ! Le jour de la remise des diplômes, je devais faire un discours après avoir récupérer ce fameux diplôme. En temps normal, je déteste être le point d'attention de tout le monde mais ce jour-là, je suis montée sur l'estrade fière de moi et la tête haute. Ma plus grande fierté fus quand Ty s'est enfui des bras de Mme Quinn et est venu me sauté dans les bras. Là, je l'ai présenté comme mon fils, Tyler Charlie Swan en disant qu'aujourd'hui j'étais la maman la plus heureuse qui soit et surtout que malgré mes détracteur j'étais fière de moi, de ma vie !

C'était en juin dernier. Depuis je cherchais un travail de professeur de littérature tout en continuant à servir au bar et grâce également a l'héritage de ma grand-mère reçu a mes 18 ans, qui m'avais aussi permis de payer mes arriérer de loyer a Mme Quinn, de me payer ma voiture et d'améliorer notre quotidien ! Il y a un peu plus de 4 mois, fin décembre, des appels anonyme ont commencé avec au bout toujours une voix d'homme transformer qui m'insultait ou me disait que bientôt on m'enlèverait mon fils ! J'ai été porté plainte mais les appels on continuer encore plus, et j'ai commencé à prendre peur ! Je suis persuadé que c'est James mais je n'ai aucune preuve pour ça et donc j'ai décidé de venir ici ! Quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie » finis-je enfin.

En relevant la tête sur la famille Cullen/Hale, je vois Esmée les larmes aux yeux qui se lève et viens me prendre dans ses bras ! Que j'étais bien, là, bercé par Esmée ! Ensuite, elle me détache légèrement d'elle et m embrasse tendrement la joue. Je lui souris et regarde les autres personnes présentes : Edward semble en colère, il a le regard fixe vers ses chaussures, les poings serres sur la banquette et son visage et dure et fermé, Carlisle, lui, me regarde un léger sourire aux lèvres mais ses yeux semble exprimé de la tristesse mais également de la fierté malgré que sur ses joues des sillons, causé par des larmes, soit encore visible. Rosalie, a encore des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues lorsque nos regards se croisent, mais elle me fait un grand sourire tout en resserrant sa main sur celle de mon grand frère, Emmet lui semble déconnecté, comme abasourdis et sans réaction. Alice et Jasper sont dans les bras l'un de l'autres ce dernier réconfortant sa compagne tout en me souriant. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir mes nouveaux amis dans un tel état, surtout que l'on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures seulement.

Esmée, toujours à mes côtés, me dis de ne pas m'inquiété, que sa famille est juste touché et peiné de ce qui a pu m'arriver, je lui souris et elle me propose alors un café, que j'accepte bien volontiers !

**POV Esmée**

Ma pauvre petite chérie ! Ce n'avait pas été facile pour elle et pourtant, quand je la regarde, je ne vois qu'amour et bonté en elle ! Comment une mère peut-elle laisser sa fille ainsi. Je comprends mieux la grande maturité que j'avais ressentie en Bella maintenant que je sais par quoi elle est passée. En préparant le café, les larmes coulent de plus belle, pas de pitié pour Bella, mais par compassion, par colère envers sa mère mais également de soulagement de voir Bella aujourd'hui heureuse, car cela aurait pu la détruire complètement ! J'essuie mes larmes avant de retournée au salons avec le café ! Ils sont tous rassemblés en un câlin collectif autour de Bella ce qui me fait sourire. Seul Emmet : figé dans une sorte de torpeur et Edward : qui me semble en colère sont encore sur le canapé !

**POV Alice**

Nous étions en mode colin collectif lorsque je pris la parole :

-« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose à Bella ! »

Ils se séparent alors tous et me regardent afin de me montrer que je peux continuer

-« Alors voilà Bella, j'aurais juste une chose à te dire : BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE CULLEN PETITE SŒUR ! Tu es formidable, n'en doute jamais et aujourd'hui, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais vous tourner le dos à toi et Ty ! Aujourd'hui vous avez une nouvelle famille et je suis très fière de t'avoir comme sœur et que Ty soit mon neveu ! Eh mais j'y pense : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh je suis tata c'est formidable ! En plus si j'ai bien compris Ty va seulement avoir 5 ans le mois prochain ! Ce qui est encore plus géniale car on va pouvoir lui organiser un magnifique anniversaire ! Ah je suis contente, contente ! » Et je me mets à sautiller devant la fête à venir que j'imagine déjà !

Bella, me regarde le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, et viens me prendre dans ses bras, je suis heureuse de son geste et la sert contre moi à mon tour et là, elle me chuchote merci ! Et pour moi, en ce simple mot elle a tout dit !

**POV Emmet**

Ah ben moi qui avait voulu savoir, je suis servis ! Je ne m'attendais réellement pas à entendre ça ! J'étais désolé pour ma petite sœur et tellement en colère contre Renée et contre moi également ! Car je n'avais rien vu, rien fait pour protéger ma petite sœur de pareils déconvenue ! Non mais quel crétin ! J'avais eu le culot de lui faire des reproches sur son absence d'explications concernant la conception de Ty !

Sortant de ma torpeur, je vois ma famille près de Bella avec Alice dans ses bras. Edward lui est toujours assis sur le canapé mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, car à ce moment je n'ai juste une envie, c'est de voir ma sœur, j'en ai besoin ! Plus je m'approche d'elle et plus une envie de pleurer me prend, j'essaye de retenir mes larmes mais une fois que Bella dans mes bras je ne peux que les laisser couler, puis je suis pris de sanglots ! J'avais laissé ma petite sœur faire face seule, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle était partie de chez Renée et je ne pouvais rien changer à la situation aujourd'hui ! Je n'avais pas été un grand frère pour elle ! J'avais été absent ! Mais ça, au moins, je pouvais le changer !

**POV Bella**

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état, même au divorce des parents il n'avait pas pleuré ! Le serrant plus fort contre moi, je lui chuchote a l'oreille que je l'aime et que le voir pleurer de m'aide en rien à me sentir bien ! Au contraire ! Je le sens se reprendre et essuyer ses larmes ! Je l'embrasse sur la joue alors que lui aussi me dis qu'il m'aime, puis il va voir sa Rose pour la prendre contre lui ! Là, il me regarde sérieusement et dis :

-« Belly Bells, je te promets d'être présent pour toi à l' avenir, d'être un vrai grand frère, de te protéger, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal ! Et surtout je suis heureux que toi et Ty soyez parmi nous ! Notre chère mère n'a pas eu de mes nouvelle depuis longtemps mais crois-moi que là, elle ne va pas y couper ! Oh je préfèrerais monter lui retourné sa villa, mais je sais déjà que tu n'approuverais pas donc je vais me contenter d'un coup de téléphone héhé ! Non mais c'est vrai, elle n'a rien d'une mère ! Fois d'Emmet Swan, on ne s'en prend pas à ma petite sœur sans que je ne dise rien ! ».

Même si je crains un peu son coup de téléphone, je ne peux que lui sauté dans les bras et lui dire merci et que je l'aime !

**POV Edward**

Je suis un abruti fini ! Depuis le récit de Bella, je me prenais en pleine tête tous ce que j'avais dits de péjoratif à son encontre ! Je l'ai jugé sans la connaitre, j'avais été froid avec elle tout simplement car je suis un con ! J'ai été froid et distant avec elle, je l'ai a peine accueilli pour des préjugés du a sa maternité précoce ! _(Mais qui suis-le pour juger ainsi une personne que je ne connais pas !) _Et je me rends compte en plus que j'ai toujours réagit ainsi, je me suis souvent éloignés d'une personne tout simplement car je ne la « sentais » pas ! Je ne suis qu'un sale hypocrite au final, car je fais bien pire lorsque, j'y pense, j'utilise les femmes qui passe par mon lit ! Je m'en voulais ! Et si j'avais sa mère, son beau-père et ce James en face de moi, je ne donnerais pas chère de leur peau, pour avoir osé profiter de son innocence, la rejeter, l'humilier, la rabaisser, pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer ! Mais suis meilleurs qu'eux ? De toute évidence, non ! Et cela me rend encore plus fou de rage ! Il faut que je sorte !

-« Edward mon chéri, tu vas bien ? » me demande alors ma mère ce qui me fais sortir de mes pensées.

L'envie de sortir est grande, je me lève alors, regarde ma mère, essaye de lui sourire mais ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace, lui embrasse le front et m'excuse en disant qu'il faut que je prenne l'air quelques minutes. Puis je me précipite dehors par la porte fenêtre du salon ! Arrivée à l'orée de la foret, je m'appuis contre un arbre et lâche toutes la colère que je ressent, contre moi, contre la famille de Bella, dans un grand cri de rage libérateur. Il faut que je parle à Bella, que je m'excuse pour mon attitude froide et distante ! Je veux être une bonne personne et pas un abruti comme sa famille de Phoenix ! Plein de cette résolution, je me retourne et rentre à la villa.

**POV Bella**

En voyant Edward sortir précipitamment de la villa, je dis :

-« C'est de ma faute si il s'en va, je ne voulais pas ça, en racontant mes 6 dernières années, je voulais juste ne rien caché dans ma nouvelle vie, être franche dès le départ afin de ne craindre aucunes questions ! Que les gens qui sont amené à m'entourer, le fasse en connaissance de cause. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas être un problème pour qui que ce soit ! Je crois que le mieux c'est que, je rentre chez mon frère ! »

-« Non Bella me dis tendrement Esmée ! Mon fils ne te fuis pas toi, mais plutôt lui ! Tu sais mon fils est d'un naturel solitaire et en plus il a des principes datant quelques fois d'un autre siècle, et avant aujourd'hui je crois que rien ne lui avais jamais fait douter de lui, de ses croyance ! Et crois-moi, même si j'aime mon fils profondément, cela ne peut en aucun cas lui faire de mal ! »

-« C'est gentil de dire ça Esmée, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à cause moi ! J'aurais dû attendre d'être seule avec Emmet, j'aurais dû… »

-« Non Bella » me coupe alors Edward en entrant dans la villa. « Je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre et d'être face à moi-même, à mes réaction pour me rendre compte de qui j'étais vraiment ! Maman a raison, même si sur le coup ça fait mal, ça me fais également du bien et je m'en sors en quelques sorte grandis ! Ton arrivée à chambouler pas mal de choses en moi aujourd'hui et ce pour la première fois en presque 26 ans de vie ! Regarde tout d'abord Tyler, avant lui les petits m'évitaient, et je m'en réjouissais. Pourtant ton petit bonhomme aujourd'hui m'a étonné par sa maturité, ses gouts mais également par la proximité qu'il a eu avec moi et pour être franc ton fils m'attire, pour je ne sais quel raison j'ai aimé jouer du piano pour lui, le réconforter ou tout simplement lui parler. Et toi Bella, je t'ai jugé sans te connaitre, oui je l'avoue, je m'étais dit que pour avoir eu un enfant si tôt, tu devais être un genre de fille facile qui ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes, j'ai été froid, distant avec toi depuis ton arrivé, ne cherchant pas à te connaitre ! Et au final, je me rends compte que c'est moi qui ne vaux pas la peine d'être connu ! Alors je veux être quelqu'un de bien, et tout recommencer mais avant ça, je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement, de ma connerie aussi. »

-« Tu es tout excuser Edward, on fais tous un jour des erreurs, ou des péchés d'orgueil ! Je ne t'en veux pas, en plus tu le reconnais donc pour moi le sujet et clos ! » Lui dis-je souriante !

-« Merci Bella ! Donc, je commence : bonjour Bella moi c'est Edward Cullen, je suis enchanté de te connaitre ainsi que ton fils. Et le plus important : bienvenue dans la famille Cullen à toi et ton fils ! » me dis Edward en souriant et me tendant sa main.

Je lui rends donc sa poignés de main tout en lui claquant une bise sur la joue

-« Merci Edward, merci à tous ! Depuis mon arrivée et malgré mes craintes, je me sens bien en votre présence, je vous ai dévoilés mes dernières années et pourtant je n'en suis pas honteuse, je suis même contente que vous connaissiez tout ! Mon passez fera toujours partis de moi, sans lui je n'aurais pas aujourd'hui mon fils à mes côtés mais aujourd'hui je suis en paix avec moi-même, je ne cache plus rien ! En peine quelques heures, j'ai trouvé une famille, une vraie famille et cela me fais un bien fou et le rend joyeuse ! Je sais que vous avez certainement quelques questions à me poser et j'y répondrais volontiers à l'avenir mais pour ce soir le sujet et clos. Je veux profiter et surtout je crois qu'un peu de sommeil fera du bien à tout le monde ! Alors Merci de votre accueil a tous, merci de votre présence et de votre compassion ! »Leur dis-je les regardant tous un part uns en leurs souriants !


	8. Chapter 7

_Eh voilà le chapitre 7 !_

_Alors, il ne fait pas avancé le schmilblick, mais montre le début des liens entre mes personnages lol_

_Pis de toutes façon c'est mon histoires alors je fais ce que je veux mdr_

_Il y a des choses qui ne changent toujours pas :_

_-__écrit entre parenthèse et en italique:__ les pensées de la personne qui parle_

_Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez dans mon écrit ;-(_

**Chapitre 7: Le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie!**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveille au son d'un piano, je souris en pensant que Ty a encore du enclenchée la chaine Hifi, lorsque je prends conscience que, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Là, la soirée de hier me reviens en mémoire : l'arrivée à l'aéroport, le repas avec les Cullen/Hale, mes révélations, le soutien et la compassion de tous, les excuses d'Edward, la fin de soirée autour d'un café puis tout le monde étaient partis e coucher, me réitérant Bienvenue et puis j'ai rejoint mon fils dans une des chambre d'amis, lui rendant par la même occasion son doudou.

En pensant à mon fils, je me retourne dans le lit afin de le regarder dormir et à ma grande surprise, il n'est plus à mes côtés. Je tends l'oreille et avec soulagement, j'entends sa petite voix provenir du rez-de-chaussée. Cela me fait sourire et prendre conscience que mon fils doit se sentir bien ici, car d'un naturel timide et réservé à Phoenix, il semble être tout le contraire ici. Là-haut et chez des gens qu'il ne connait pas, jamais il ne serait sortie de la chambre sans moi.

Je décide de vite aller me lavée afin de rejoindre mon petit bonhomme au plus vite, en espérant qu'il n'ait réveillé personne et surtout qu'il n'importune pas Esmée ou Carlisle !

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillé d'un jeans tout simple et d'une tunique manche longue, je sors de la chambre en remarquant le réveil qui indique 8h.

_(Ma marmotte s'est levé de bonne heure ce matin lui qui d'habitude est un adepte des grasses matinées les jours sans école !)_

J'arrive en bas des escaliers lorsque je remarque mon fils et Edward assis au piano. Ils semblent bien s'amuser tous les 2. Je les vois se parler, puis Edward joue un petit morceau et ils rient ! Je m'avance doucement jusqu'à être à environ 10 m derrière eux !

Mon fils énumère toutes les chansons que l'on écoute à la maison, à chaque titre Edward joue un morceau du dit titre ce qui fais rire Ty .Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Tyler ne semble pas déranger Edward car ce dernier le regarde en souriant tendrement et avec dans le regard comme de l'admiration à chaque parole de Ty.

Une sorte de complicité est en train de s'installer entre eux et bizarrement cela ne me gêne pas. Certes, j'ai un peu peur que mon fils ne s'attache un peu trop à Edward et qu'un jour il en soit déçu mais, hier, j'ai décidé de leur laisser une chance et je m'y tiendrais. Pour une fois, je vais suivre mon instinct et non ma tête.

Souriant devant le spectacle de voir mon fils si insouciant, si heureux au contact d'autres personnes que moi ou Mme Quinn, je décide de montrer quand même ma présence en lançant un petit bonjour assez fort quand même pour qu'ils m'entendent !

**POV Tyler**

En me réveillant ce matin, je n'ai pas reconnu ma chambre alors j'ai eu un peu peur mais après j'ai senti maman à côté de moi et je n'ai plus eu peur ! Je me suis aussi souvenu que maintenant ont étaient à Foks !

Je regardais maman dormir attendant qu'elle se réveille car moi je n'étais plus fatigué. Tout à coup, j'ai entendu la grosse voix de tonton Memet parler derrière la porte et une autre voix, mais je ne sais pas de qui, lui répondre plus doucement. Je suis descendu doucement du lit pour pas réveiller maman et j'ai écouté derrière la porte. J'ai alors entendu que la petite voix était celle d'Edward qui disait à tonton de parler moins fort pour pas réveiller moi et maman ! J'étais content d'entendre tonton et pis j'en avais marre d'attendre maman alors je suis sortie tout vite de la chambre en ouvrant et fermant la porte.

(_Et j'ai même pas fais de bruit d'abord !)_

Après j'ai sauté dans les bras de tonton, il m'a pris dans ses bras en disant bonjour et en me faisant un gros bisou puis Edward aussi m'a dit salut Tit homme an passant sa main dans mes cheveux !

(_Moi j'aime bien quand Edward il m'appelle Tit homme !)_

Mais après, ben j'ai pas aimé car tonton il m'a dit de retourner faire dodo car il était encore tôt et que lui retournais un peu au dodo ! Mais moi, ben je n'étais plus fatigué et pis je voulais plus attendre maman, j'avais faim !

Tonton est entré dans une pièce, moi j'ai regardé Edward pis je suis retourné près de la porte de la chambre en soufflant !

(_Sont pas gentil les grands d'abord !)_

Mais Edward m'a arrêter et m'a dit que je pouvais rester avec lui car il avait très faim et qu'il allait prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Et comme j'étais content ben je lui ai sauté dans les bras pour lui faire un bisou et un gros câlin ! Edward il m'a porté jusque dans la cuisine, m'a fait un bisou et m'a posé sur une chaise ! C'est bizarre quand c'est pas tonton, maman ou mamy Quinn qui me porte mais j'aime beaucoup quand même que Edward me porte !

Après j'ai bien rigoler car Edward voulais me faire un petit déjeuner comme ma maman me fais mais il sait pas faire les pancakes et il a pas trouver les céréales ! Mais comme il avait l'air triste ben je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave que je boirais du lait ! Il m'a fait un grand sourire alors j'étais content et il m'a donné un grand verre de lait ! Et là Esmée est arrivée nous a fait un bisou a tous les 2 et a dit qu'elle s'occupait de me nourrir comme il faut alors elle a fait des pancakes en plus ils sont cro bon les pancakes d'Esmée et pis après ben j'ai fait comme Edward, j'ai gouté du sirop d'Erable sur mes pancakes ! Ben c'est cro bon ! Je demanderais à maman qu'elle en achète quand on sera chez tonton !

Quand j'ai plus eu faim, Edward et Esmée ont rigolé en me regardant et c'est quand Edward m'a porter jusqu'au miroir dans le salon que j'ai rigolé aussi car j'avais plein de sirop partout sur le visage ! Alors Esmée est revenue avec un appareil à photo et elle a pris tout plein de photo de moi et d'Edward ! J'étais tout content, on faisait les fous et on rigolait beaucoup ! Mais à force ben le sirop d'érable ça colle alors Edward m'a emmener en haut à la salle de bain et m'a même démarmousé et pis lui aussi c'est lavé le visage car je lui en avais mis sur la figure pendant une photo !

Pour redescendre les escaliers, Edward m'a porter et il s'est mis a sauté sur toutes les marches et moi j'ai cro cro rigoler. Quand on a fini de sauté sur toutes les marches, j'ai regardé Edward et on a rigolé tous les 2 en se regardant !

Apres Edward m'a emmené prêt du piano et il a joué « Clair de Lune », après il m'a demandé ce que j'aimais d'autres alors là, je suis en train de lui dire toutes les chansons que je me souviens que l'on écoute avec maman et à chaque fois, ben Edward, il joue un bout de la chanson !

_(Il est vraiment trop fort Edward, il connait tout.)_

Je regarde Edward tout content qu'il connait tout et là j'entends la voix de ma maman dire bonjour ! Je me retourne et cris en la voyant :

-« Mamannnnnnnnn…. »

**POV Edward**

Elle est vraiment très belle et lorsqu'elle embrasse son fils et le fais tourner, je ne peux qu'admirer leur complicité, leur amour. Ils sont à cet instant magnifique !...

J'avais passé un très bon début de matinée en compagnie de Ty. Lorsque je lui avais proposé de rester avec moi, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre, de le faire fuir comme tous les autres gamins en temps normal, mais bon ça avait été bien que le petit déjeuné aurait été plutôt restreint pour Ty si ma mère n'était pas arrivée ! Mais le reste n'avait été que bonheur et joie ! Un dimanche matin comme jamais je n'avais vécu avant !

Bella s'approche de moi, pose son fils et me fais la bise

-« Bonjour Edward. J'espère que Ty ne t'as pas trop embêté ! Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever ! » Me dit-elle doucement et comme honteuse d'avoir dormit alors que son fils s'était réveiller sans qu'elle le sente.

-« Bonjour Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ai dit à Ty de venir avec moi et on a passé un très bon moment ensemble, hein Tit homme ? »

-« Merci de t'en être occupé, c'est très gentil à toi ! Et apparemment, tu t'en es très bien sortis pour un novice car mon ptit cœur me semble très content ! Vous êtes les seuls levés ? »

-« Merci, je m'en suis sortis comme un chef enfin hormis pour le ptit dej mais c'est une autre histoire !

Pour te répondre, non on n'est pas les seuls levés, papa est partis à l'hôpital pour une urgence et maman doit être en cuisine. Tous les autres dorment encore pour le moment !

Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

-« un peu j'avoue » me répond ma belle en rougissant.

J'adore ses rougeurs, et même si notre conversation est des plus banales, cela me rend heureux car ça me permet de repartir sur de bonne base avec Bella comme je lui ai dit hier !

-« Allez viens Tit homme » dis-je à Tyler en le prenant des bras de Bella « Emmenons ta maman se restaurer avant qu'elle ne meurt de faim » ris-je en regardant Bella alors que son ventre venait de gargouiller ! « Nous, nous avons déjà le bidon bien remplit, hein Tit homme ? » je rajoute

-« Oh oui maman ! On a bien mangé grâce aux pancakes d'Esmée car tu sais ben Edward, il sait même pas faire les pancakes ! » Explique Ty

-« Traitre » je lui rétorque le chatouillant de ma main libre ce qui fais rire Bella pendant que Ty ris aux éclats !

-« Ah ben il va falloir apprendre à Edward à faire des pancakes mon chéri, tu ne penses pas ! Car un petit déjeuné sans pancakes n'en ai pas vraiment hein n'est-ce pas ? » Taquine alors Bella.

-« Oh oui maman ! Mais tu sais, j'ai fait comme Edward, j'ai mangé du sirop d'érable et c'est vachement bon le sirop d'érable ! J'adore le sirop d'érable ! »

En entendant Ty parler du sirop d'érable, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en repensant à sa petite frimousse pleine de sirop collant et à notre séance photo improvisée avec maman ! D'ailleurs faut que je demande à ma mère, de voir les photos !

En regardant Ty, je me rends compte que lui aussi rit en me regardant et la tête de Bella bien que souriante, monte une totale incompréhension.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il n'y a rien de grave et tu apprendras bien assez tôt le pourquoi de nos rire ! » lui dis-je lui souriant pour la rassurer.

-« Ok !Je vous fais confiance et je vais attendre vos explications ! » Dis Bella en souriant.

On entre dans la cuisine, ma mère est au fourneau en train de faire des pancakes à foisons ! Elle se retourne et nous voyant, nous souris et viens prendre Bella dans ses bras afin de la saluée ! Maman lui demande ensuite si elle a bien dormi :

-« Bonjour Esmée ! Oh oui j'ai très bien dormis, la preuve je n'ai pas entendu mon fils se lever et je vous ai laissé vous en occupé. Je suis désolée ! Et merci pour le petit déjeuné, mais j'aurais pu le faire ! Fallait pas ce donner cette peine pour moi. »

-« Oh ce n'est rien Bella, j'adore faire la cuisine et puis avec ton frère a la maison, j'en prévois toujours beaucoup, pour être sûre que tout le monde en aura.

En ce qui concerne Ty, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était vraiment un plaisir de l'avoir avec nous ce matin, ce petit bonhomme est un vrai rayon de soleil, mon début de matinée a été bercé par les rires de ses 2 garçons ici présent. Un vrai bonheur a observé ! dit-elle à Bella.

« Quand à toi mon fils, te voir si heureux me remplit le cœur de joie, c'est si rare de te voir ainsi ! Je t'aime mon garçon. » Me dis ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras !

-« Moi aussi maman, je t'aime » lui dis-je à l'oreille !

-« Bella, si tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai de magnifique photos à te montrer de ses 2 zouaves et j'aurais une faveur à te demander ! » Dis ma mère s'écartant de moi et ouvrant la marche devant Bella !

**POV Bella**

Je suis Esmée, suivi d'Edward qui a toujours Ty dans ses bras, tout 2 rigolant pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Il était beau tous les 2, on pourrait facilement croire qu'ils sont père et fils ! Et Edward souriant vaut réellement le détour, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur fais les montagnes russes !

On entre dans un grand bureau, avec au centre un ordinateur devant lequel me fais m'asseoir Esmée. Edward se place juste derrière moi avec Ty et Esmée s'accroupie à mes côtés !

Elle fait alors défiler plusieurs photos d'Edward et de mon fils plein, de ce qui semble être, du sirop d'érable sur le visage ! Elles sont très belles toutes ses photos et me montre qu'ils se sont bien amusés ce matin, d'ailleurs ils en rigolent encore et je comprends alors leurs rire de tout à l'heure ! C'est vrai que les photos sont plus drôle les unes des autres surtout celle ou Edward se retrouvent également avec plein de sirop d'érable sur le visage ! Faudra que j'en demande des copies à Esmée ! Nouvelle vie égale nouvelle album photo également avec nos nouveaux amis, notre nouvelle famille !

La dernière photo que me montre Esmée, me couple littéralement le souffle tellement elle est magnifique : Edward porte Ty, ils se regardent tous les 2 dans les yeux et semblent rire aux éclats ! C'est une photo prise sur le fait, on dit souvent que c'est les plus belle photos, et dans le cas de celle-ci c'est vrai !

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculent en moi : d'une part, je suis heureuse, car mon fils est pleinement heureux et semble, d'après ce que me disent les Cullen, les rendre également plus heureux. La photo montre un gamin de 5 ans, insouciant et joyeux alors qu'à Phoenix , je trouvais a certains moment que mon fils était déjà beaucoup trop sérieux, trop mature pour son âge, un peu trop renfermer sur lui bon je ne disais rien car je suis un peu comme lui mais cela m'interpellais souvent ! Et ici, avec les Cullen, il est tout le contraire et de cela je m'en réjouis.

Et d'autre part, cette photo montre ce que j'aurais voulu pour mon fils et que je n'ai pas pu lui offrir : un papa ! Un homme présent pour lui à chaque instant, qui se soucie de lui et tout simplement qui joue avec lui comme le font tous les papas avec leurs garçons ! Lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse, je m'étais fais une telle image de mon fils et de James ensemble, une image de famille unis et heureuse ensemble ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ty n'a jamais eu de vrai modèle masculin, les petits garçons veulent toujours ressembler à leurs papa, les imiter… mais pas mon Tyler ! Je sais que je ne suis pas réellement responsable de cela mais je ne peux que m'en blâmer, si je n'avais pas céder a James, si j'avais attendu de rencontrer l'homme qu'il me fallait tout serait différent pour moi, pour Ty ! Mais la vie est ainsi faite, rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc ! Et j'avais appris la leçon à mes dépend !

Peut-être aurais-je du essayer de refaire rapidement ma vie, mais quel homme peut accepter comme le siens l'enfant d'un autre, et puis j'aime ne m'avais jamais aimé alors peut-être que ma mère avait raison, que je ne valais rien, après tout aucuns autres homme, depuis James, ne s'était intéressé à moi, peut-être que l'amour ce n'est pas pour moi tout simplement, et puis entre nous si l'acte est toujours aussi douloureux, je ne pense vraiment pas vouloir retenter ça un jour !

C'est lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule que je sors de mes songes.

-« Bella, maman te parle depuis un moment mais tu sembles absente » me dis alors Edward souriant !

-« Oh pardon Esmée, j'étais en admiration devant la photo et ne t'es pas entendu ! Mais tu peux y aller maintenant, je suis de retour parmi vous. » Dis-je alors essayant de ne pas montrer mon questionnement intérieur.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste te demander la permission d'accrocher ce cadre sur la cheminée ? » dis Esmée souriante me montrant un agrandissement de la photo d'Edward et mon fils, mis sous cadre ! « Maintenant, que vous êtes des nouveaux membres de la famille, il me faut des photos de vous, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas commencer par celle-ci ! » continu-t-elle me souriant !

Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Esmée faire pourtant, dans la pièce, il y avait tout le matérielle nécessaire en photographie !

-« Heu..Bien sur Esmée pas de souci pour moi !Et puis a l'avenir, ne me demande pas, je ne vois aucuns inconvénients a ce que vous mettiez des photos de mon ptit cœur ! Elle est vraiment très belle ! Ce serait dommage de la laisser enfermé dans un carton »

-« Merci ma chérie ! Allons accrocher cette merveille ! » Dis alors Esmée allant vers le salons !

**POV Edward**

Allant suivre maman, je me rends compte que Bella est toujours assise, fixant la porte d'où ma mère venait de sortir ! Portant toujours Ty, j'aime bien l'avoir près de moi mon Tit homme, je le mets de façon a pouvoir le porter que sur un bras et tend ma main à Bella en l'appelant ! Elle sort alors de sa fixation, me regarde, regarde ma main, la prend et se lève ! Lorsqu'elle prend ma main, je sens comme un courant électrique me traverser, je reste un instant à fixer nos mains, Bella semble aussi perdu que moi à cette instant ! A-t-elle ressentit la même chose que moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ne voulant pas qu'elle coupe notre contact, je la tire légèrement afin de rejoindre le salon et ma mère !

On arrive dans le salon et la première chose que je remarque, c'est le cadre fixé au-dessus de la cheminée ! Ma mère se retourne vers nous, et une larme coule sur sa joue ! Elle nous regarde et vois nos mains jointent ! Elle m'adresse alors un sourire éblouissant que je lui rends !

Je fixe le cadre : magnifique ! Je regarde Bella, ce qu'elle fait aussi en me souriant, lui souris, embrasse le fond de Ty et retourne à ma contemplation alors que Bella ressert un peu sa prise sur ma main !

(_Je suis bien là, Ty dans mes bras tenant la main de ma Bella !)_

J'aimerais que cela ne soit juste pas pour une occasion ! Je me rends compte qu'en si peu de temps je me suis déjà beaucoup accroché à Ty et à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur Bella, mon cœur bat plus vite, plus fort ! J'aimerais faire partis de leurs vie, pas en simple amis, oh non, j'aimerais être bien plus que cela ! Mes pensées me choque et me font sourire en même temps, car avant Bella, je n'ai jamais pensé à me fixer, à fonder une famille !

Toutes ses choses sont nouvelle pour moi et tellement soudaine ! Lorsque je pense a Bella, je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé MA Bella ! Elle est si belle, si intelligente ! Elle ne ressemble à aucune nana que j'ai pu mettre dans mon lit et je m'en réjouis ! Elle est unique et mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera entièrement comme elle est ! Elle a vécu déjà assez de désillusion pour son âge alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas du tout, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser avant de la connaitre ! J'aime tout chez elle, même les petites rougeurs que prennent ses joues lorsqu'elle est gênée !

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Ty, qui me fait un câlin ! Ce petit bonhomme aussi me rend heureux ! J'aime être en sa présence, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Je fonds devant son regard, et lorsqu'il parle de ses gouts, de ce qu'il aime faire, je suis bluffer devant lui ! Ses câlins, bisous ne me gêne aucunement au contraire ! Je me sens pour la première fois de ma vie : entier! J'ai à cet instant à mes côtés, tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer, tout ce qu'un homme peut envier à un autre : une famille, une femme merveilleuse, un enfant beau et intelligent que demander de plus ! Et je sais maintenant, que je ferais tout pour que cela devienne réalité, que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve inaccessible, peu- importe les avis, le peu de temps que je les connais, les difficultés, je me battrais pour eux, pour être quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent compter, se reposer !

_(Je me rends compte que je veux être un père pour Ty et le mec de Bella !)_

C'est du bruit provenant de l'étage qui me fait revenir au présent ! Je regarde ma mère et lui souris, Ty glisse un peu et pour le réinstaller comme il faut, je lâche, à contre cœur, la main de Bella qui me regarde, je luis souris me permet un rapide baiser sur son front, et remet Ty convenablement ! Il met alors ses bras autour de mon cou et pose la tête sur mon épaule ! Je l'aime ce gosse !

-« Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais le calme est fini » dis-je alors !

**POV Emmet**

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil hier soir, mais Rosalie a su trouver les mots justes en me disant que maintenant le plus important était le présent et l'avenir avec Bella ! Qu'à présent, ils étaient parmi nous et que c'était le plus important !

Il est déjà presque 11h lorsque l'on se lève avec ma Rose ! En descendant, on est rejoint par Jasper et Alice ! Eux aussi ont profité de ce dimanche pour faire une grasse matinée contrairement à ma sœur, mon neveu et mon meilleur ami ! En passant dans le couloir, j'ai vu leurs portes de chambres ouverte !

C'est dans un joyeux raffut, que nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuné ! Je meurs de faim moi !

En arrivant au salon, je souris à Esmée, Edward, Bella et Ty ! On s'embrasse tous ! Voir Edward avec Ty dans les bras, me surprend mais je trouve également que ça lui va bien ! Bella semble plus sereine qu' hier, elle affiche un grand sourire ! Alors que je regarde ma famille, je surprends quelques regards entre Bella et Edward ! Oh y'a anguille sous roche comme on dit ! Il faut que je parle à Edward !

J'entends ensuite Alice s'extasier et sautiller sur place :

-« Ah mais elle est vraiment magnifique cette photo ! Edward tu es trop beau dessus et Ty aussi ! »

Je fixe donc l'endroit que le petit lutin regarde et tombe sur un cadre de mon neveu et d'Edward ! Il faut dire que Alice à raison, la photo est vraiment très belle ! Une sorte de liens entre Edward et Ty ressort de cette photo ! En plus, ils se ressemblent beaucoup lorsque l'on regarde bien, Ty est juste plus clair de cheveux !

-« Waouh ! Je viens de remarquer que Ty et Edward se ressemble beaucoup en fait ! C'est hallucinant ! On pourrait croire que vous êtes de la même famille ! »

-« C'est vrai tonton Memet ? Je ressemble à Edward ? »

-« Ben oui mini pouce ! C'est flagrant sur cette photo ! »

Mes paroles semblent le réjouir, car à peine fini ma phrase, qu'il regarde Edward les yeux pétillants !

-« T'as entendu ca Edward ! C'est chouette ça ! On m'a jamais dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un a part des fois à maman ! Oh je suis content »

-« Oui mon Tit homme, j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Emmet ! Et moi aussi je suis content et fière que l'on trouve que tu me ressemble ! Tu es un merveilleux petit gars et tu sais je t'aime beaucoup ! » Lui réponds mon meilleur ami souriant et le serrant dans ses bras !

J'ai l'impression que l'on a changé mon meilleur ami ! Lui qui d'habitude ne s'approche pas des enfants, est totalement différent : déjà il porte Ty et en plus il lui dit qu'il l'aime ! Mais où est mon pote ! Une conversation s'impose de plus en plus !

C'est le gargouillement du ventre de ma sœur, rouge d'embarras, qui nous fais tous allez manger, mais vu l'heure on va petit déjeuner pendant ce qui aurais du être le repas de midi, du coup, je vois Ty, Edward et Esmée s'installer avec nous !

Le petit déjeuné est alors rythmé par les rires, etc. Lorsque Carlisle nous rejoins ! Il lance un bonjour à la tablé, va embrasser Esmée et lorsque son regard croise celui de Ty, je vois ses épaules se baisser de soulagement ! La matinée a du être difficile pour lui ! Il passe une main dans les cheveux de Ty, qui se lève sur sa chaise pour aller faire un bisou à Carlisle ! Ce dernier le sert fort dans ses bras sous le regard attendris de tous ! Mon neveu est génial, sa petite attention à redonner le sourire a Carlisle !

Carlisle se relève, regarde Edward et Ty et dis :

-« Eh vous 2, c'est une véritable œuvre d'art votre photo ! Elle m'a pris au ventre en l'a voyant ! Votre regard est tellement puissant ! Vous êtes rayonnant dessus et en plus vous avez un air de ressemblance hallucinant ! »

-« Oui hein Calile, t'as vu ça toi aussi que je suis aussi beau qu'Edward » rétorque fièrement Ty.

-« Eh bien que vois-je ? Où est le petit garçon presque muet de hier ! Tu sembles avoir perdu ta timidité pendant la nuit mon garçon ! » Dis alors Carlisle ce qui fais rire tout le monde devant l'entrain qu'a montrer Ty en répondant !

Je suis heureux entourés de tous les gens que j'aime, il manque juste mon père pour que ce soit parfait, mais je sens que d'ici peu on sera tous réunit !

**POV Carlisle**

La nuit avait été courte et la matinée éprouvante émotionnellement parlant !

L'urgence était un petit garçon de l'âge de Tyler à opérer d'urgence suite à un accident de la route ! Il était entre la vie et la mort. C'est déjà éprouvant d'opérer lorsque ça touche a un enfant mais depuis hier moi j'étais dans le cœur le grand père d'un bambin du même âge que celui blessé et à la place de ce petit gamins, en entrant en salle d'op, je me suis dit que sa aurait pu être Ty !

Le petit était vraiment dans un sale état, son cœur s'est même arrêter à 2 reprises. Heureusement on a réussi à le récupéré à chaque arrêt. L'opération fini, le petit était en vie, mais je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer chez moi et voir que Ty allais bien ! Mais avant, il fallait que je m'assure que l'on avait plus besoin de moi à l'hôpital.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le petit garçon a part espérer qu'il soit assez fort pour survivre à son accident, et pour le moment ses constante était bonne et le diagnostic bien que réservé était bon !

Je me suis empressé de rentrer à la maison. Une fois à la villa, j'entends du bruit provenant de la cuisine et en coupant part le salon, je tombe sur une magnifique photo de mon grand garçon avec Ty ! A coupé le souffle tous les 2 ! Et un enfant va bien à mon fils, il faut bien le dire!

Du salon, j'entends ma famille discuter et le rire de Ty résonne à mes oreilles ! Le bonheur !

Je les rejoins donc et après avoir salué tout le monde est embrasser ma douce femme, je tombe sur le regard de Ty ! Un grand soulagement envahit mon corps, Ty va bien ! Et alors que je lui passe une main dans les cheveux, le petit bonhomme me fait un bisou et un câlin ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde ! Et la réaction de Ty lorsque je parle de la photo me fais encore plus rire ! Sacré petit bonhomme qu'on a là !

Je prends ensuite le temps d'admirer ma famille ! Pas du même sang certes mais pareil par le cœur et c'est à mes yeux le plus important, et j'en suis extrêmement fière !

Bella et Ty nous apporte le brin de fraicheur et de gaieté qu'ils nous manquaient ! Et des rires d'enfants qui résonne dans une maison, y'a pas à dire c'est magique !

Une fois fini de manger, les enfants sont tous partis dans le jardin ! Et la une après-midi de jeux et de rire nous a combler de joie ! Ma merveilleuse femme a pris d'innombrables photos de toute la famille dans des positions et des situations plus folles les unes des autres ! Je les voyais heureux tous ensemble ! En regardant Edward, je le voyais jamais très loin de Ty, il l'aidait à se relever, lui évitait de se faire percuté par son oncle, et l'aidait également à gagner à la course de sac par exemple ! Ty finissait le plus souvent hilare dans les bras d'Edward ! Mon fils me surprenait, mais je crois que Bella en est la cause quand je le vois la regarder je me revois moi lorsque j'ai rencontré Esmée ! Il semble attiré comme un aimant par Bella et je crois que cette dernière ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur mon fils !

A un moment plus calme, Bella est Edward sont allongé l'un derrière l'autre, leur tête à l' opposé l'un de l'autre et Ty est assis devant Bella mais sa tête est juste entre les 2 ! Ils sont magnifiques ! Edward porte un regard enamouré sur Bella et tendre sur Tyler ! Ils formeraient une très belle petite famille tous les 3 !

A leur insu, Esmée les prend en photo ! Celle-là je la veux !

La fin de journée approche et je décide de garder tout le monde ici pour cette nuit encore ! Ils sont tous fatigué et Bella n'a pas encore ranger ses affaires chez Emmet autant qu'ils profitent de ce soir pour se reposer !

**POV Bella**

Carlisle nous propose de rester, choses que l'on accepte tous ! Nous avons passez une superbe après-midi et je ne me sentais pas la force de déballer mes affaires ce soir ! Je me suis senti heureuse aujourd'hui comme jamais ! Chaque instant passé avec les Cullen était fait de joie et de rire ! Ils étaient ma famille et je le ressentais vraiment ainsi à cet instant ! Nous avons mangé gaiement et après son bain Ty n'a pas fait un pli et c'est endormis sur Edward qui a été le couché !

Je prends conscience que demain allait être une journée chargée pour moi lorsque Edward vint s'installer à mes côtés ! Demain est un autre jour alors profitons de l'instant présent me dis-je sentant mes paupières se refermé et ma tête se poser sur l'épaules d'Edward ! Je sens un baiser sur mon front puis plus rien !


End file.
